


Безумие - запасной выход

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они бегут от мира или, может быть, мир бежит от них</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумие - запасной выход

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Madness Is The Emergency Exit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572709) by [cantonforking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantonforking/pseuds/cantonforking). 



> Арт: красный шапк  
> Видео: Alfred&Corvus  
> С полным оформлением здесь: http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=91&t=7451

Часть 1  
Сэму пять, а Дину девять, и Мэри сгорает насмерть в комнате Сэма. Маленькие хлопья матери летят вниз и падают вокруг Сэма, словно лепестки на кровать возлюбленной. Ее вопли эхом звучат в его мыслях дни напролет, и месяцы, и годы, так что когда он закрывает глаза и прислушивается, она все еще кричит.   
Джон сует Сэма Дину и приказывает бежать, так что Дин делает, как сказано, и не разжимает рук. Он выносит брата из дома, пожираемого пламенем, но мыслями остается в огне, с предсмертными криками матери и тошнотворно сладким запахом паленой плоти.   
Когда Джон возвращается лишь с дымом и хлопьями пепла на одежде, они втроем сидят на капоте «Импалы» и наблюдают, как люди с желтыми нашивками пытаются победить огонь. Иногда Сэм задумывается, не это ли был его первый пожар. Иногда он задумывается, не потому ли мать сгорела заживо в его комнате, что он ее поджег. Тогда Дин покусывает его за челюсть и говорит, что Сэм никогда бы не причинил боли Мэри, потому что она всё понимала.   
Джон так и не понял. Мэри пыталась открыть ему глаза, но он ничего не желал видеть за пределами белого штакетника и американской мечты. Джон хотел Мэри и чтобы все было нормально, или вообще ничего. Он хотел Мэри и двух хороших сыновей, но получил только пепел и спички.   
А Сэм и Дин, они хотели отца, который бы понял, так что Джон начал искать спасения в бутылке и ушел на дно. Не его вина, что алкоголь оказался песней сирены, что Мэри умерла и мир опустел. Не его вина, что он вышвырнул сыновей в жизнь, в которой у них ничего, кроме друг друга, не было.   
Когда Дин будит Сэма и на мягкой коже брата распускаются, словно цветы, разноцветные синяки, они топят мир в бензине. Когда Джон пытается разлучить их «ради их же блага», «становятся слишком близки», «не нормально», они зажигают спичку и бросают ее. Сэму девять, Дину тринадцать, они сидят на капоте «Импалы» и смотрят, как горит отец. У Сэма в голове Мэри по-прежнему кричит, но, наверное, она станет потише, когда снова воссоединится с Джоном.   
Купаясь в оранжевом и желтом, пальцы Дина обхватывают Сэмово запястье, вжимаются в торопливый пульс и ощущают волнение младшего братишки. С неба льется кровь, и он видит, как мать сгорает парой метров дальше, хотя этого не видит больше никто. Что-то иногда перемыкает в Дине, будто вилку вставляют в неподходящую розетку. Вместо того чтобы пялиться на симпатичную девушку, он гадает, насколько красная у нее кровь. Вместо того чтобы наорать на отца, чтобы держался подальше от Сэмми, он рвет мир на части.   
Что-то не так, что-то пестрит, и камера не может нормально сфокусироваться на братьях Винчестерах, потому что она не знает, можно ли тут вообще сфокусироваться хоть на чем-то. Она видит их, но чего-то не хватает, пистолеты без предохранителей, а ножи без рукоятей. Они знают, что сломлены, но ведь это не важно. Потрескивает пламя, согревающее их. Сэм откидывает голову на грудь Дина и смеется в небо.   
Есть в Сэме огонь, который горит так ярко, ярче всего на свете. Огонь искрит и хохочет. Иногда он становится слишком горячим, и Сэм не может сдерживать его. Они все горят: его мать, его отец, его мир. Не сгорает только Дин.  
А Дин, он всегда думал, что придется стать пожарным, чтобы успокоить пламя в Сэме, чтобы контролировать буйство под кожей брата. Дело в том, что Дин не хочет быть пожарным, потому что они останавливают огонь, прибивают его, пока изо всех цветов не остаются только черный и синий. Дин никогда не хотел такого, потому что тогда ему придется потушить Сэма, а потом мир Дина окунется в темноту. Но всё хорошо, потому что он – часть Сэма, а Сэм не горит, потому не горит и Дин.

\------------

К тому времени, как они слышат сирены, вопящие в тишине вокруг пожарища, дым уже протянулся вверх и закрыл небо. Сэм поворачивается к брату и просит его вернуть звезды. Они садятся в «Импалу» и едут, пока не гаснут оранжевые отблески, и тогда остается только запах дыма, осевший на одежде.   
– Теперь все хорошо, Сэмми, – они останавливаются на залитой красным светом мотельной парковке, и Дин проводит рукой по пеплу в волосах Сэма. – Он никогда не разлучит нас.   
– Я знаю, – мурлычет Сэм, ластясь к его ладони. – Теперь мама сдержит его. 

\------------

На следующее утро они открывают багажник «Импалы», находят оружие и устраивают на парковке драку, пытаясь решить, кому что достанется. Все заканчивается алой азбукой Морзе на сером бетоне и правилами касательно того, кто возьмет серебристый «Глок», изящно выгнутый нож корво или снайперскую винтовку. Поначалу они хотят разделить багажник на половину Дина и половину Сэма, но им не нравится быть разделенными. В итоге оружие снова валяется грудой, и нельзя подвинуть что-то одно, чтобы не передвинуть другое.   
И только после того, как они проверяют добычу, с нарисованными красной краской образами, пробегающими в мыслях, Сэм поворачивается к Дину и спрашивает, почему в машине Джона вообще хранится оружие. Рассеянно ведя пальцами по гравировке на своем новом «Глоке», Дин хмурится и мотает головой:  
– Не знаю, Сэмми.   
На какой-то момент они потеряны на крохотной парковке в центре мира, который никогда не был огромнее. Можно заняться тысячей дел и посетить столько же мест. Мир расстилается перед Дином, и первее всего стоит Мэри, чья кожа отходит черными полосками. Он не знает, что делать, а мир не желает остановиться, чтобы дать ему подумать. Он жалеет, что нет Джона и его приказов, которые подсказали бы что делать и куда идти.   
Всё исправляет Сэм. Динов младший братишка, который – он понимает – будет однажды выше его, а сейчас стоит рядом с этими своими щенячьими глазками, горящими, как огонь. Рука Сэма покоится на его руке, и пальцы поглаживают металл между его пальцами, и взгляд ощутим настолько физически, что Дин чувствует щекотку, будто ногтями невесомо ведут по коже. Мир все еще вращается, стягивается красными и синими огнями, но все хорошо, потому что у Дина есть Сэм и он никогда его не отпустит. Дин лучше похоронит себя в брате, вскроет его и заберется под кожу, чем оставит его.   
Пока братья стоят, замерев в нерешительности, звонит Бобби. Его голос по телефону такой же хриплый, как в смутных, пятнистых от солнца воспоминаниях об остовах машин, громоздящихся в пыльной жаре. Но есть и нечто другое, хлопья ржавчины в словах соболезнования и печали о сломанных вещах. Бобби говорит братьям ехать к нему и спрашивает, умеет ли Дин водить.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Не надо этого, мальчик. Я не Джон.  
– Хорошо, Бобби.  
– Веди аккуратно, сынок.  
– Буду.  
Мир проносится мимо них размытыми цветными пятнами, сливающимися в одно, и никто не сможет поймать их, если они не сбавят ход. Ветер свищет в окне, но он уносит голос Мэри из головы Сэма. Остатки заполняет Led Zeppelin, и на лице Дина появляется улыбка. Они едут все быстрее и быстрее, и стрелка подходит к красному. Города, один из другим, соскальзывают с ветрового стекла и остаются позади, в хмурых взглядах и неодобрительном шепоте тех демонов, что блюдут закон.   
Они бегут от мира или, может быть, мир бежит от них.

\------------

Добравшись до Бобби, Дин замедляет ход, чтобы гравий не бил «Импалу» в мягкий живот. Он нарезает аккуратные круги по кладбищу металла, пока не находит свободный гараж, где можно припарковать их черного зверя. Бобби к тому времени уже услышал рев двигателя и теперь ждет их, сунув руки в карманы и глядя в землю.   
Бобби, как помнит Сэм из полуоформившихся цветных картинок, слишком стар, чтобы быть безоговорочно надежным. На его голове поношенная кепка (Сэм гадает, видел ли он хоть раз макушку Бобби и есть ли она у него вообще), у него неопрятная борода, а из кармана торчит грязная тряпка. Есть и отличия: морщины на лбу длиннее, тени под глазами глубже. Время размывает надежду, как океан завоевывает венецианские улицы.   
– Здравствуйте, мальчики.  
– Привет, Бобби.  
Дин говорит, а Сэм смотрит на разруху вокруг. Двор заполнен скелетами автомобилей, которые ездили, пока не начали отваливаться конечности и внутренности не потащились по земле. Это рай для механика, а для Сэма – уходящие к небу груды трупов, гниющих и истекающих черным в пропитанную маслом землю. Королевство изломанных тел, рассыпанных миллионами хрипящих фар.   
– Пойдем, Сэмми, – окликает голос Дина, и теперь вокруг только машины, безжизненный неодушевленный мусор на «Автосвалке Сингера».   
Мэри вопит у Сэма в голове, но Дин ждет его у тенистой кромки входа, а Мэри никогда не бывает особенно громкой, пока у Сэма есть его брат. 

\------------

Джон был охотником. Вот что рассказывает им Бобби, когда они спрашивают про оружие в новой детке Дина. Существуют твари, нападающие из темноты, и возможно они когда-то были людьми, но сейчас в них только чернота. Они комки крови, засоряющие систему и расселяющие грязь по Земле.   
Дин смотрит в окно и видит изломанное тело матери, черное, дрожащее, распадающееся хлопьями в раме машины, которая некогда колесила по дорогам из черной смолы. Есть нечто красивое в пепле, осыпающемся с ее тела, но Дину не нравятся золотистые локоны, которые все еще ниспадают с почерневшей головы, так что он оборачивается посмотреть на Сэма. Сэм смотрит в ответ, и Дину на мгновение кажется, что он слышит крики Мэри.   
Бобби рассказывает им о монстрах, которыми становятся люди, потеряв всё, что у них было. О монстрах, которые оставляют кровавые следы по миру. О монстрах, демонах, призраках и порожденных адским огнем тварях, проживающих свои проклятые жизни. Дин смотрит на Сэма и гадает, не сделались ли они такими вот монстрами, не почернеют ли при правильном освещении их глаза. 

\------------

Братья Винчестеры остаются у Бобби надолго: дни превращаются в недели, недели в месяцы, месяцы собираются в год, пробираясь между рядами машин, ожидая спасения или жертвы. Бобби думал, мальчики соскучатся, станут беспокойными, застряв в одном месте, хотя весь мир у их ног. Он любил Мэри и Джона, знал, что они хорошие люди, но Джон после смерти жены изменился.   
Разумеется, он изменился: всякий бы изменился, если бы что-то пришло и выбило мир у него из-под ног. Но Джон изменился. Менялся до сих пор, пока его совсем не осталось.   
Бобби помнит мгновения погожих летних дней, когда Джон оставлял сыновей у него, пока раскрашивал траву внутренностями чудовищ; моменты, когда Бобби видел синяки в форме пальцев на запястьях Сэма, и как Дин загораживал собой младшего брата всякий раз, когда Джон входил в комнату. В такие моменты Бобби пытался убедить себя велеть Джону оставить мальчиков у него и уехать не оглядываясь.   
Но он ничего такого не сделал. Бобби нравится думать, что возможности не выпало, нравится верить, что однажды он взглянул бы на Джона и увидел пьяницу и жестокого отца вместо потрепанного войной солдата и старого друга. А потом снова вспыхнул пожар, и у Бобби так больше и не появилось шанса заглянуть дальше воспоминаний о вечерах после охоты, проступающих каплями на бутылке холодного пива.   
Теперь день за днем он смотрит на результаты своей нерешительности. Братья Винчестеры всегда были близки, но теперь они неразлучны. Бобби дает работу каждому: развесить одежду или почистить запчасти. Они вместе сначала делают одну работу, потом вторую, не оставляя друг друга в одиночестве. Они двигаются так, будто у них общий мозг: один компенсирует движения, которые еще не сделал второй.   
Бобби думал, они соскучатся, станут беспокойными, застряв на автосвалке в маленьком городке, связанные временной жизнью, но они никогда не жалуются. Когда Бобби не дает им никакой работы, Дин трудится над машинами, которые по его мнению достойны спасения. Сэм сидит с ним, отсчитывает часы и смотрит, как Дин становится спасителем.   
Когда дневная жара начинает стихать, братья сообщают Бобби, что вернутся к ужину, и исчезают. Они никогда не говорят, куда ходят, а Бобби никогда не спрашивает, но каждый раз они возвращаются со свежими синяками и случайными каплями крови на перепачканной травяным соком одежде.   
Бобби хотел спросить, но как-то раз, гуляя по краю своей земли, он слышит удары кожи о кожу и сдавленные проклятия. Винчестеры на примыкающем к свалке поле, сверкающее оружие лежит в траве кругом, словно зрители на стадионе. Ровными рядами стоят патронные ящики и корзины, наполненные пустыми патронами, как ракушками на пляже.   
В тот момент, когда Бобби заглядывает через забор, кулак Сэма впечатывается в лицо Дина, и голова того дергается от удара. Не успевает Бобби открыть рот, как Дин приходит в себя и отвечает сильным пинком. Сэм легко блокирует его, едва пошатнувшись от давления на предплечья. Сыплются удары руками и ногами, уклонения, блоки, и иногда они пропускают удары, но приходят в себя почти сразу же. 

Словно холодные пальцы сжимают мозг Бобби, когда он смотрит на них. Есть что-то неправильное в том, что осиротевшие братья налетают друг на друга со стесанными до крови кулаками. Сэму десять, и ростом он почти догнал Дина. Он пригибается и уклоняется с почти нечеловеческой ловкостью, уходя от ударов, которые – Бобби мог бы побиться об заклад – должны были достигнуть цели. Дину четырнадцать, он такой же ловкий, как Сэм, но его удары тяжелее, он уже нарастил мускулы за годы чего-то, о чем Бобби не хочет думать.   
Он наблюдает за ними еще с минуту, по коже бегут мурашки, как мышиные лапки. Что-то настолько неправильно в этих сломленных братьях. Их тела, тонкие и подтянутые, сливаются воедино, прежде чем снова рассоединиться. Иногда Бобби не видит, где заканчивается один и начинается второй, но потом их глаза убийственно вспыхивают и становятся совсем другими. Мышиные лапки на коже Бобби превращаются в крысиные коготки, и желание убежать непреодолимо.  
Едва вернувшись в дом, он достает нож из своего скромного арсенала и сует за пояс. Он не может объяснить этого, потому что никогда не причинил бы вреда Дину и Сэму, никогда бы не ранил братьев, которые уже сломаны.   
Но дрожь не уходит. С глаз долой, но не из сердца. 

\------------

Они прекращают драку, когда Дину удается блокировать пинок и свалить Сэма ударом в челюсть. Сэм плашмя падает на траву, измученный, с разбитой губой и миром, который от головокружения идет яркими цветными пятнами. Через момент Дин падает рядом, с пистолетом в руке, красное размазано по его коже и вяло капает из носа.   
– У меня уже лучше получается, – говорит Сэм, стараясь, чтобы слова прозвучали не слишком вопросительно, не злой мольбой о подтверждении. – Я бы сейчас мог убить призрака.  
– Ага, Сэмми, – мягко отвечает Дин и очерчивает лицо Сэма дулом пистолета, красная линия словно временный шрам (хочется сделать его постоянным). – Ты хороший стрелок.  
Сэм пытается надуть губы:  
– Просто хороший?  
Его – зеленовато-карие, не черные – глаза становятся большими и круглыми, словно на траве рядом с Дином лежит щенок с мягкой шкуркой и льнет к стволу, приставленному к его щеке. – Разве не лучше, чем просто хороший?  
– Ага, Сэмми, – снова бормочет Дин.  
Он купает пистолетный ствол в красной струйке, сочащейся из полной губы. Сэм чуть ли не мурчит, когда на лице у него появляется красная линия и боль накрывает гудением электричества под кожей. Возможно, когда-нибудь она станет постоянной. 

\------------

Они проводят Рождество у Бобби, развешивая красную, похожую на внутренности мишуру по деревянным стропилам-костям дома. Сэм ходит за братом и все перевешивает, пока тот не смотрит. Мэри не особенно громкая на Рождество, до странного приглушенная, будто умиротворенная бессмысленным праздничным настроением. Сэм не понимает, думает, что мама потерялась в фальшивых воспоминаниях. Он не собирается спорить, разумеется, хорошо, когда звук потише. Хорошо не чувствовать себя постоянно сумасшедшим.   
Как-то утром, когда Дин занят конечностями машин, Сэм говорит Бобби, что не знает, что бы подарить брату на Рождество. Не осталось ничего: всё, что принадлежит Сэму, принадлежит и Дину тоже. Может, стоит съездить в город, походить по магазинам и найти что-нибудь, чего у Дина еще нет? Бобби качает головой и показывает ему сервант в задней части одного из гаражей:  
– Возьми что-нибудь оттуда, парень.   
В серванте совершенно другой мир, сотни тысяч вещей из сотен тысяч мест свалены в кучу. Одни серебристо поблескивают и отражают свет, а другие прячутся в тенях и ждут подходящего момента. Там есть вещи, сделанные из кости, которая когда-то была в теле. Есть пули, которые, по мнению Сэма, едва ли подойдут хотя бы к одному из известных ему пистолетов.   
Он находит амулет на нижней полке, в уголке картонной коробки, набитой шкурками. Это странное золотистое лицо с рогами, как у демона. Сэм думает обо всех чудовищах снаружи, о существах, у которых черные глаза при правильном освещении. Он думает, что Дин мог бы убить их всех. С улыбкой он прячет амулет в карман и закрывает дверцы безделушечного мира.   
Когда Дин открывает подарок, маленькое рогатое лицо сверкает в отблесках огня. Оно кажется меньше в ладонях Дина, но на лице брата улыбка, и Сэм понимает, что выбрал правильно. Пальцы Дина пробегаются по рогам, давят на них до побелевшей кожи. Дин осторожно надевает амулет через голову, и тот падает ему на грудь. Дин широко улыбается Сэму, и зубы у него белые, словно кость. 

\------------

Сэму десять, а Дину четырнадцать, когда они покидают Бобби в гортанном реве «Импалы» и облаке пыли. Бобби знал, что это не продлится вечно, знал, что спасение машин не заинтересует их надолго. Он только надеется, что времени прошло достаточно. С братьями всё будет в порядке, они выживут, пока они есть друг у друга.   
Нет, Бобби волнуется не за Винчестеров. Но молится за весь остальной мир. 

\------------

Первые несколько месяцев они катаются по центральной части страны от одного маленького городка к другому. Останавливаются в любом мотеле, где есть свободные места, и никогда дольше двух недель.   
Дин убеждает Сэма пойти в школу, говорит, что Мэри хотела бы этого. Сэм, в общем, и не спорит. У него есть идея, довольно яркий образ американской мечты. Это адвокат и его жена, они улыбаются и смеются. У Сэма собственная контора, он выпускник Стэнфорда, неофициально провозглашенный самым успешным. Просто идея, книжка с картинками из ожиданий общества, но она застряла у Сэма в голове. Так хотела бы Мэри.   
Все неправильно, разумеется, очень-очень неправильно, потому что Дина на этой картинке нет. Сэм часами напролет пытается отыскать там место для брата, приспособить его туда, как последнюю детальку головоломки, но итог получается изогнутый, перекореженный, не к месту. Мэри хотела бы этого, хотела бы, чтобы в семье был юрист, хотела бы для Сэма совершенной жизни, но даже она забыла одно: Сэм ничто без брата. 

\------------

Пока Сэм в школе, Дин – хотя ни за что не признал бы этого – изображает домохозяйку. Он убирает, стирает, готовит и при любой возможности берет работу: подстричь старику газон, починить дребезжащий пикап. Денег немного, но достаточно.   
Когда у него выдается свободное время, а это случается скорее часто, чем нет, он ведет детку к школе, смешивается с толпой, посещает пару уроков, притворяясь «новичком» или «просто попробовать захотелось». Таким образом он может убедиться, что Сэмми в порядке. Он видит брата в коридорах, сидит с ним на открытой трибуне стадиона и наблюдает за «нормальными». Он может держаться достаточно близко, чтобы защитить Сэма от всего, что способно ранить его.   
Вечером они смотрят то, что получилось найти по телевизору, и таскают еду из тарелок друг друга. После ужина Сэм растягивается на диване, занимая как можно больше места, так что его ступни удобно прячутся под теплое бедро Дина. Иногда он так и засыпает, убаюканный воплями и автоматными очередями второсортного боевика. Дин потом расталкивает его и отправляет в постель.  
По выходным они заваливаются во все бары, откуда их еще не успели выпереть. Иногда они заходят в заведение, которое не помнят, и наталкиваются на ствол дробовика. Когда они находят новый бар, они обдирают его как липку. Сэм быстро учится жульничать в пул, и его длинные конечности плавно перетекают в позиции, в которые их ставит Дин. Они находят цель, играют, пьют, устраивают драку, побеждают, забирают деньги и тащатся домой, смеясь и слизывая кровь с костяшек.   
Иногда они заваливаются в постели и просыпаются на испачканных кровью простынях (насчет чего Дин не устает отпускать грубые шутки), но чаще обрушиваются грудой на диван. Они просыпаются наутро (Сэм клубочком в тепле брата или у его бока), у них всё болит, но они улыбаются черными глазами и красными зубами.   
Дин по-прежнему видит Мэри, горящую на потолке прачечной или рассыпающуюся в пепел над розами, которые он подрезает для мистера Уайта. Он видит ее лицо, каждый клок мягкой кожи, отходящий от мышц.   
Иногда она такая, как раньше, улыбается старшему сыну, как подсказывает выцветшая память. Потом ее ночная рубашка занимается пламенем, язычки ползут все выше и выше, пока глаза не вываливаются из глазниц, и Дин не может больше смотреть. Когда всё становится совсем плохо, когда Дин чувствует, что дышит лишь огнем и пеплом, он забирает Сэма из школы «по семейным обстоятельствам» и они едут неизвестно куда.  
На каком-нибудь поле они дерутся до сих пор, пока не купают Землю в крови. Потом Сэм наполняет весь Динов мир окрашенными кровью ямочками на щеках и ярким, устремленным на него взглядом. Тогда места для Мэри больше не остается. 

\------------

Вопли все еще звенят у Сэма в ушах, они всегда здесь, хотя иногда стихают до шума на заднем плане. Но они всегда возвращаются, моменты умирания, эхом отдающиеся в голове навечно. Большую часть времени он гадает, как еще не сошел с ума, как может оставаться таким нормальным с криками в мыслях. По крайней мере, он думает, что нормален.   
Хуже всего по ночам, и через каждые пару недель шум заставляет его не спать и таращиться в темноту. В такие ночи он выбирается из постели и идет к Дину, игнорируя слова отца «неправильно, когда слишком близко». Дин держит его, не дает его рассудку сломаться. Дин для него – гавань, порт, причал и якорь.   
Сэм сворачивается в тепле брата, цепляясь пальцами за его майку. Возит носом по гладкой голой коже и впивается зубами в плечо. Какофония в голове утихает, крики почти исчезают; никогда не бывает тише, чем когда брат Сэма держит его в этом мире. А Дин никогда не жалуется, просто обнимает братишку, впивается ногтями в мягкую кожу и не отпускает.

\------------

Когда после окончания школы проходит месяц, Сэм, наконец, решает поступать в Стэнфорд. Сэму восемнадцать, у него на руках одиннадцать писем о возможности зачисления. Полная стипендия. Вопли в голове не такие уж громкие, приглушенные даже. Он уверен, Мэри гордится.  
Сэм все еще сидит за столом с разбросанными бумажными мечтами, когда возвращается, перекрасив дверь мистера Пинкмена, Дин. Нет нужды идти встречать брата: действия, которых придерживается Дин, отпечатаны в уме. Закрыть дверь, стянуть, наступая на задники, ботинки, повесить ключи на крюк, пройти по коридору в кухню, открыть холодильник, достать пиво.   
Потом Дин появляется на пороге, широко улыбаясь выбеленной солнцем улыбкой, с веснушками вокруг глаз, выступающими четко, как сигаретные ожоги. Запах пота и краски добирается до Сэма, когда Дин садится на стул напротив, запрокинув голову и булькая холодным пивом так, как только он может пережить. Мэри затихла у Сэма в голове, но это ненадолго, не может быть надолго, больше не может.   
– Что делаешь, Сэмми? – Дин расслабленно улыбается ему.  
Дин, Сэмов старший брат. Его опора, его жизнь, его душа. Дин, который всегда присматривает за ним, никогда не жалуется, никогда не дает Сэма в обиду.   
– Я уезжаю, – улыбка гаснет, яркие зеленые глаза тускнеют, бутылка клацает о стол. – Меня приняли в Стэнфорд с полной стипендией. Первый семестр начинается через неделю.  
В глазах Дина что-то разбитое и опустошенное, как Земля после апокалипсиса. Будто Сэм сбросил ядерную бомбу за этими зелеными радужками и теперь смотрит на выжженную землю. Дин опускает взгляд, и разрушение уходит. Теперь он просто хрупкий человек, сидящий со столом в этой хрупкой жизни, которую Сэм растирает под ногами.   
Это Дин. Это брат, который отдал Сэму всё, который сдерживал мир, чтобы Сэм мог дышать. Это Дин, который сжег их жизнь дотла, только чтобы построить новую. Дин, который уничтожил всех монстров, чтобы они вот так могли сидеть за столом в маленьком городке, в безопасности.  
Именно поэтому он говорит эти слова, поэтому он выбирает Стэнфорд. Поэтому Сэм не может остаться. Потому что Дин отдал ему всё, и сейчас его очередь сделать что-то для старшего брата.   
– Я уезжаю через два дня.  
Дин отворачивается, оставив на столе недопитую бутылку, истекающую слезами конденсата. Сэм слышит, как открывается дверь, как закрывается дверь, и не двигается.   
Дин заслуживает лучшего, чем неровный мир «если», «но» и «может быть». Дин заслуживает лучшего, чем полоумный брат с пожарами под кожей. Сэм не знает, сколько протянет в мире без Дина; он не знает, сколько осталось до того, как огонь затопит всё оранжевым, желтым и болью. Главное, оказаться как можно дальше от Дина, когда вырвется пламя.   
Мэри в голове вопит громче обычного до сих пор, пока перед глазами не расстилаются размытые по краям миры с черными дырами, горящими звездами и миллионом галактик. Сэм вот-вот потеряет сознание и на этот раз не знает, как заставить ее замолчать. 

\------------

Сэм уезжает на следующий день.   
Дин подвозит его до автобусной остановки, но молчит, даже почти не смотрит на брата. Сэм чувствует облегчение. Он не был уверен, сможет ли выйти из «Импалы», если зеленый взгляд Дина пришпилит его, как жука булавкой. Но и без того довольно тяжело, и он понимает, что руки задерживаются на вытертой коже машины, вспоминая, как этот порез или тот шрам оказались на ее внутренностях.   
Когда он наконец выходит, а Дин по-прежнему сидит за рулем, мир окрашен в черно-белый. Внутри пусто, будто какой-то великан залез туда ложкой и зачерпнул все органы, которые нужны Сэму, чтобы жить. Воздух не лезет в горло, застревает, тело забывает элементарные функции, а мозг сосредоточен на том, чтобы не забраться обратно, снова не влезть брату под кожу.   
А еще Мэри. Ее крики – словно наждачка по тонкой ниточке, удерживающей скелет Сэма на месте. Этот пронзительный нескончаемый звук истончает сухожилия и мышцы, которые делают Сэма единым целым, надрывают их сантиметр за сантиметром. Вот так бывает, когда Дина нет рядом, когда Дин не держит Сэма, не позволяя ему рассыпаться.   
На какой-то момент Сэм не уверен, что справится, но осталось еще упрямство в стиснутых зубах и сжатых челюстях. Дину он не нужен. Брат Сэма заслуживает свободы, а Мэри заслуживает идеального сына, о котором всегда мечтала.   
Решившись, он захлопывает багажник «Импалы» и подходит к пассажирской дверце. Всё его имущество упаковано аккуратно сложенными квадратами и безукоризненно упорядоченными рядами в двух спортивных сумках. Утром у Сэма ушел час на то, чтобы собрать три сумки. Потом еще два часа, чтобы выложить всё обратно, отложить вещи Дина и упаковать всё, что осталось.   
– Ну, пока, наверное.  
Даже открытая дверь не отвлекает Дина от отрешенного созерцания пространства. Крики Мэри тут же становятся всхлипами.   
– Ладно, я… – Сэм понимает, что не надо было открывать рот, надо просто идти. – Я буду скучать по тебе, Дин.

\------------

Среди дороги около остановки маленькая лужица. Маслянистая радуга свивается и раскручивается в ней, подгоняемая легким ветерком далекой грозы. Черные хлопья плывут по поверхности, крохотные лодочки, которым не суждено завершить свою одиссею. Хлопья осыпаются с черно-красной женщины, стоящей около лужи, и вода облизывает пальцы ее ног.   
Дин видит, как Мэри поворачивается и смотрит на него. Ну, во всяком случае поворачивается. Огонь, пожравший всё, оставил ее кожу черной и осыпающейся, как снег, открыв красную-красную плоть внизу. Ручейки крови, гноя и сырая масса разжиженных внутренностей собираются в новые лужицы на дороге.   
Под взглядом Дина левая сторона лба Мэри медленно отсоединяется от лица, мышцы и кожа постепенно расслаиваются, и потом неровный кусок плоти скользит по щеке и падает на землю. На своем месте он оставляет зияющую дыру, до самой коричневой кости, забрызганной красным.   
Дверь открывается, и Сэм сует голову в «Импалу», но Дин не оглядывается… не может оглянуться. Он понимает: это его наказание. Сэм уезжает, потому что Дин позволил Мэри сгореть, потому что он не спас ее. Это шанс Сэма отдалиться от него и того, как все вокруг Дина чернеет и увядает. Так что да, он понимает, почему брат уезжает.  
– Ну пока, наверное.  
Дин чувствует себя лодкой, дрейфующей в ночи – без якоря и капитана. Он потерян, и звезды не светят, указывая путь домой.   
– Ладно, я… Я буду скучать по тебе, Дин.  
Мэри пытается улыбнуться, но ее челюсть отрывается и шлепается на мостовую, и влажные красные и черные нити болтаются на том, что осталось от ее лица.   
– Сэмми.  
Дин не помнит, что думал тогда, не помнит, позвал ли брата по имени, но, наверное, позвал. Есть слова, которые значат тысячу разных вещей: «извини», которые способны звучать годами, и «спасибо», проходящие через всю жизнь, но нет ничего важнее этого конкретного слова. Оно вмещает всё.   
Дверь закрывается, и голос Дина не слышен. Сэм тяжело шагает к автобусу, повесив лохматую голову и глядя под ноги. Дин не может двинуться, не может отвести глаза от Мэри, не может перестать смотреть на Сэма. Младший брат оставляет его, и Дин знает, что это правильно. Но грудь все равно давит и крошит сердце в пыль.   
Лужица выплескивает радужно-красную воду на серый гудрон дороги, когда рука Мэри покидает тело. Автобус Сэма отходит от остановки, шины проезжают по луже, размалывая грудную клетку Мэри. Дин едва успевает выскочить из «Импалы», прежде чем расстаться с завтраком, и вот это – вот каково это жить без брата.

\------------  
Часть 2  
Проходит почти год в извилистых коридорах Стэнфорда, когда Сэм встречает Джессику в первый раз, и она само совершенство. Ее зеленые глаза смотрят на Сэма так знакомо, что по коже пробегают искорки. Сверкающие белые зубы видны в сияющей улыбке за блестящими губами, и Сэм думает, что Джессика сделана из мягкой кожи, податливой и шелковистой.  
Но на деле она – сплошь углы и крепкие мышцы под руками Сэма, и губы, скользящие по его коже замысловатым влажным рисунком. Иногда Сэм держит ее, словно фарфор, потому что она такая маленькая у него в руках, а иногда швыряет на кровать, гадая, сломается ли. Джессика только смеется и тянется к нему, зазывает к себе дьявола.   
Сэму двадцать, он знакомится с Джессикой, и она совершенна. Они вместе строят жизнь, конструкцию из стен учебников и потайной памяти, расписанную трещинами, которые они заполняют фаст-фудом и черно-белыми фильмами. У них маленькая квартирка с ванной, где они сталкиваются локтями, укладывая зубные щетки рядом, словно поваленные деревья.   
По утрам Сэм уходит прежде, чем Джессика просыпается, и возвращается намного позднее ее, но она просто легко улыбается ему и становится на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. Дни проходят в пелене работы, без развлечений, но Сэм хочет для своей мамы совершенного сына.   
А Мэри, Мэри кричит, и кричит, и кричит, и кричит. Мэри тут, когда день кончается, и когда начинается, и когда Сэм не знает, день сейчас или ночь, в замешательстве, потому что крики Мэри слишком громкие. Когда он начинает забывать собственное имя, то выбирает бар, драку и стекло-зуб-кость, впечатанные в кулак. Только тогда Мэри становится чуть тише, и можно соображать.   
Именно тогда, когда Сэм бьет безликую фигуру, а Мэри вопит с каждым ударом, боль и отчаянная нужда в брате сильнее всего. Самая суть Сэма – постоянное «Дин, нужен Дин». Иногда эта нужда затмевает всё остальное, выпивает все эмоции, пока не остается только Дин. Иногда Сэм просыпается, ест, одевается, улыбается, смеется, живет лишь потому, что когда-нибудь он снова увидит брата.   
Когда Дин – единственное, что существует в мыслях Сэма, Мэри кричит громче всего. 

\------------

Дину двадцать четыре, и он забыл, как жить. Дину двадцать четыре, и он почти забыл, но на его телефоне голосовое сообщение, когда он стряхивает похмелье настолько, чтобы заглянуть в телефон. Дину двадцать четыре, и он забыл бы, но голос брата поздравляет его с Днем рождения с расстояния во много световых лет.   
Дни проходят, словно мысли, потраченные на банальные вопросы. Временами они сливаются вместе, пока не проходит неделя, и Дин не может вспомнить, чем занимался. Нет ничего, кроме охот, выпивки и податливого тела на посошок. Нанести, смыть, повторить.   
Просто повторить.  
И повторить.  
И повторить.   
Он пьет, чтобы проснуться. Пьет, чтобы заснуть. Пьет, чтобы не промазать. Пьет, чтобы разобраться с охотой. Пьет, чтобы избавиться от похмелья. Пьет, чтобы видеть бесконечную дорогу. Пьет, чтобы получалось улыбаться.  
Он пьет, чтобы не проводить дни в мыслях «Сэм, Сэмми бросил меня». Потом, выпив чересчур много и трахнув кого-нибудь за баром, он падает на мотельную кровать и крутит в голове имя брата до тех пор, пока оно не становится лишь звуком, эхом отдающимся в его снах.   
А Мэри, Мэри повсюду. Она сидит на заднем сиденье «Импалы», пустые глазницы наблюдают за Дином в зеркало заднего вида. Она распята на деревьях и распластана по потолкам. Повсюду, где она проходит, следом тянется дорожка гниющей плоти.   
По утрам она поджидает Дина, как только тот приходит в себя. В мотелях она стоит в изножье кровати, кровь и гной капают с ее пальцев и впитываются в ковер. Когда он спит в «Импале», она прижимает ладони к окну, оставляя на стекле обрывки кожи.   
В самые худшие дни, когда Дин глаза не может открыть без того, чтобы не увидеть Мэри, когда она отпечатана у него на веках, охота – единственное, что поддерживает его существование. Адреналин, бурлящий в венах, оружейный металл в руках и красная кровь, медленно расползающаяся по стеклу. Вопли кого-то, чего-то, что умирает, когда Дин останавливает его темное сердце.   
Иногда Дин думает, что сошел с ума, но всегда говорят, что сумасшедшие думают, что они нормальны. Так что, наверное, он нормален, но если он думает, что нормален, то, наверное, он сумасшедший. Но тогда… Мэри смеется над Дином, когда тот заходит в тупик. Наконец, он просто сдается и заглатывает очередную рюмку.   
Сэм бы знал. Сэм бы мог сделать Дина нормальным. Сэм бы смог всё исправить. Дин опустошает очередную бутылку. Он просыпается с окровавленными руками, и кровь не его.   
Сэмми мог бы его спасти. 

\------------

Сэму двадцать два, и он ощущает, как сокращаются мышцы брата под пальцами. Его придавливает тяжелым весом, прижимает его тело к полу до тех пор, пока мир внезапно не становится плотным, а сколько прошло со времен, когда мир казался реальным? Сколько минуло с тех пор, когда Сэм чувствовал землю под ногами?  
Мэри кричит, и кричит, и кричит, и Сэм не колеблется, просто зарывается носом под кожаную куртку брата и впивается в него зубами. Мэри нет. Она не просто затихла. Ее нет. В первый раз за слишком уж долгое время опускается тишина.   
А потом в ухо выдыхает голос, хриплый, тихий и совершенный:  
– Сэмми.   
Он разжимает челюсти, перемещает вес и переворачивает их, пока Дин не становится якорем, а Сэм кораблем. Руки машинально обвивают его спину – стальная клетка, защищающая от акул, пальцы впиваются в кожу. Прячась от мира, Сэм зарывается лицом в шею брата и позволяет запаху Дин-Дин-Дин утихомирить ревущие приливы.   
Они долго не двигаются. Может, вечность, а может, этого и не было никогда. Мир продолжает бег, а они застыли, или, может, они бегут слишком быстро, а мир застыл. Может, они осели паром на стекло, а мир просто исчез в дымке. Неважно, больше уже неважно. 

\------------

Дину двадцать шесть. Ногти впиваются в кожу младшего брата, и Дин никогда его не отпустит. Каждый полюс становится на место, север и юг, восток и запад. Сэм – стрелка, указывающая путь, карта, по которой можно найти края мира, а потом упасть на ничью землю. Вот где они существуют – в тенях, где остальной мир не может их разглядеть.   
Слишком скоро Сэм отстраняется. Он стоит над Дином и выглядит куда выше, чем Дин помнит. Его ладонь теплая, когда Дин берет его за руку, теплая, и мозолистая, и настоящая. Они сталкиваются плечами, падая друг на друга, перестраиваясь, возвращая равновесие. Они были в разлуке долго, слишком долго, но все еще вписываются друг в друга, как мышечная память, вспоминая каждую линию, на которой расположена вторая половинка.   
А потом Сэм задает вопрос, на который Дин не хочет отвечать:  
– Что ты тут делаешь?   
На этот вопрос нет короткого и остроумного ответа. Все долго и сложно, и у Дина вообще нет ответа, по крайней мере, такого, какой можно сказать вслух. Дин забыл, как чувствовать себя по-другому, кроме как пьяным и потерянным. Сэм отшатывается при виде его пустого взгляда, и Мэри появляется рядом, пятная идеально чистый ковер.  
Свет наполняет комнату, прогоняет их мир теней. В дверях стоит светленькая девушка, скорее неодетая, чем одетая. Ее глаза изумрудно-зеленые, и она красива, и Дину нашли замену. У Сэма есть совершенная, как с картинки, кукла Барби, а Дин больше никому не принадлежит. Они разговаривают о нем, и он вливается в мир Сэма очередной полуложью. Потом Сэм идет к ней. Сэм оставляет Дина, и в образовавшийся проем проскальзывает Мэри с кровоточащими деснами в беззубой улыбке.   
Джессика смотрит на Дина с любопытством, пока Сэм все еще спрашивает «Зачем ты здесь?». Дин быстро выдает историю, которая точно впишется в новую жизнь брата, сказку про пропавшего отца – полуправда, полуложь. Сэм, разумеется, не приходит в ужас, просто выглядит раздраженным, а Барби будто беспокоится об отце, о котором, наверное, только мельком слышала.   
Сэм опускает глаза на нее, и Дин осознает правду. Он знает этот взгляд. Он узнает его после всех лет, в течение которых заботился о братишке, присматривал за ним, пока ангелы были слишком заняты. Он узнает этот взгляд, потом что раньше Сэм так смотрел на него. Так что теперь Дин всё понимает.   
Мэри становится за спинами голубков, и на момент Дин видит, как она улыбается с гордостью за младшего сына. Это идеальная жизнь. Это то, о чем мать молится для своего ребенка. Это то, о чем мечтал в детстве Сэм, когда сворачивался клубочком на заднем сиденье «Импалы», прижавшись к боку Дина, как драгоценное существо, которое нужно защищать.   
Дин понимает. Это совершенная жизнь для Сэма. Он не хочет, чтобы его чувства мешали счастью брата. Ему требуется лишь момент, чтобы взять свои слова обратно и пробормотать извинения. Это самое трудное, что ему довелось сделать с той поры, когда брат оставил его выворачиваться в лужи на пустой автобусной остановке. Барби выглядит рассеянной, Сэм – смущенным. Мэри улыбается шире, и кусок ее щеки трескается, чернеет, горит в невидимом пламени.   
Они вместе спускаются вниз: шаги, дыхание, сердцебиение – всё один в один. Все сжимается внутри, съеживается, будто готовится к агонии новой разлуки. Легче было, когда не он смотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Легче было теряться в королевствах, порожденных алкоголем.   
В крохотной прихожей тесно. Дин чувствует щекой дыхание брата, а рукой – капель крови Мэри. Свет с улицы рисует картины на лице Сэма, прячет их тела в тень. Дин открывает рот, чтобы попрощаться, правда, он всего лишь хочет попрощаться, но слова так и не успевают вырваться. Сэм теплый в его руках, нос прижат к его уху, слезы на коже Дина. На момент Дину кажется, что он слышит вопли Мэри.   
Через час Дин уезжает из Пало-Альто, и Сэм сидит рядом с ним. 

\------------

Только одна охота, продолжает повторять Сэм. Только одна охота, а потом ему придется вернуться к своей мечте. Там его ждет Кукла Барби, а юридический университет интересуется его отличными оценками. Под его ногами вымощена золотая дорожка, а Мэри улыбается в окне мотеля, прижав ладонь к стеклу.   
Нет ничего нового в том, что Дин просит две кровати. Это никогда не менялось, даже когда Сэма с ним не было. Иногда на второй спала Мэри, оставив поутру на подушке половину лица. Но сейчас ей нет места, сейчас, когда Сэм наполнил собой мир Дина. Сегодня ночью она жмется к стеклу, и Дин ее не впустит.   
Охота закончена чересчур быстро, чересчур легко. Дин и моргнуть не успел, как белой женщины больше нет, а он защитил младшего братишку, как всегда обещал. Они широко улыбаются друг другу – улыбки на адреналине, прикосновения проскользнувшей мимо смерти, уверенность в том, что они победили очередного монстра из-под кровати.   
Дин выводит «Импалу» из обломков, кровь пульсирует в такт ударам сердца, растянувшимся между водительским и пассажирским сиденьями. Есть, однако, что-то еще, мир самую капельку не в порядке. Сэм ерзает на сиденье, потирает руку, отчего волоски встают дыбом. Мэри стоит около машины и выглядит взволнованной – насколько это возможно для человека без плоти.   
– Сэмми?   
Ему не нужно говорить больше ничего. Когда в крови пульсирует жестокость, они общаются именами. Сэм протягивает руку и цепляет пальцем Динов карман, тянет легонько, не глядя брату в глаза.   
Дин понимает. Он молча вытаскивает коробок спичек и отдает брату. В улыбке на лице Сэма опустошение и разрушение. Искра пламени и поцелуй огня. Она изломанная, пугающая и такая чертовски прекрасная, что Дину кажется, он умрет, если будет смотреть слишком долго, но ничего такого. Сэм не может причинить ему вред, потому что он – часть Сэма, а Дин никогда не позволит Сэму пострадать, так что он защищает себя сам.   
Дом старый и полуразрушенный. Он скрипит на ветру и грозится обрушиться. Пламя пожирает его кости и выкашливает пепел к небу. Смерть дома стремительная и яркая, желтые и красные огоньки пляшут у Сэма в глазах, подсвечивая черты его лица, и младший брат Дина совершенен.   
Они вместе сидят на капоте «Импалы», прижавшись боками, чувствуя горячую кожу под слоями одежды. Сэм смеется и запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на дымные завитки в небе, путается пальцами в шнурке амулета Дина. Это пьянит, – его счастье, его тело рядом с Дином, и Дину время от времени приходится ущипнуть себя, чтобы удостовериться, что это на самом деле. Это не сон. Его Сэмми сидит рядом с ним.   
Он обнимает Сэма и смеется вместе с ним, запрокинув голову и стукнувшись об его плечо. Младший братишка Дина вырос таким высоким. Когда он снова способен осознавать мир, кроме Сэма и треска пламени, то видит Мэри. Она стоит в нескольких метрах от машины, улыбается, и она прекрасна. Кожа гладкая, молочно-белая, волосы вьются золотистыми локонами, ночная рубашка ниспадает белой волной, и она невредима. Сэм прижимается теснее, и странная легкость наполняет тело Дина, что-то, что он не чувствовал годами, что-то хорошее, что-то безопасное. 

\------------

Пламя такое яркое – самое красивое зрелище в жизни Сэма, не считая зеленых глаз, смаргивающих сон по утрам в мотельных комнатах. Горящий дом вопит, скрипит и крошится, словно белые скалы падают в кипящий океан. Этот дом звучит не так, как демон, орущий в мясном костюмчике, или человек, кричащий с разбитым носом, но довольно похоже.   
Под кожей становится спокойно, как будто жуки, о которых он не знал, выпали оттуда и расползлись. Тело вернулось в правильную ось, и Сэм снова может дышать свободно. Голова Дина опускается на его плечо, смех присоединяется к смеху Сэма, и это самый прекрасный звук, который он слышит помимо треска пламени.   
На секунду что-то привлекает внимание Дина, и он смотрит на то, что Сэму недоступно. Что бы он ни увидел, оно хорошее. Сэм чувствует, как брат расслабляется, как его мышцы сбрасывают, возможно, не ощущаемое им до этого напряжение. Будто волна прокатывается через Дина, и его тело падает на Сэма, вписывается в его неловкие углы так, что Джессике и не снилось.   
И вот тогда-то, когда Сэм ближе придвигается к твердому теплому телу брата, он слышит смех. Он нежный и тихий, женский. Со смехом приходит совершенный запах Мэри: цветочный парфюм, кухня и что-то еще, в чем Сэм просто узнает мать. Запах переходит в смех, пока они не превращаются в завитки дыма на ветру, отдаленное успокоение полузабытой жизни.   
Сэм прекращает думать, забывает о Джессике и жизни адвоката. Пока он шел по этой дороге, держался пунктирных линий, продирался через американскую мечту, он никогда не слышал смеха Мэри. Он наклоняет голову, носом отодвигает край рубашки и впивается зубами в кожу Дина. Шторм внутри стихает, успокаивается, уходит. Шторм, который он никогда не замечал, пока его не стало.   
Дин утыкается носом в его волосы, Сэм чувствует его улыбку, пальцы брата сжимаются у него на талии. Корабль и якорь, надежно затерянные в море. 

\------------

Между ними не проскальзывают слова, нет никаких идей. Они разговаривают взглядами, именами и прикосновениями, как будто они все еще на охоте, и вероятно, так и есть. Сэм вертит в руках коробок спичек и глазами просит у Дина разрешения. На лице Дина трещиной появляется ухмылка, во взгляде яд, а улыбка вытравлена в разрушении.   
– Сэмми, – его голос хрипит от предвкушения.  
«Импала» ворчит под его ладонями, металлический конь, несущий их на край света и еще дальше. Колеса касаются разделительной полосы – раз, другой. Сэм смотрит на него и смеется, пока они с ревом несутся по левой стороне шоссе. Вот тогда-то Дин и понимает, что нет ничего, чего бы он ни сделал ради этого смеха.  
Крохотные огоньки появляются из-за угла. Пальцы сжимают руку Дина, не сдерживая его, но молчаливо поощряя. Цыпочка на скорости семьдесят миль в час, ночь проносится за стеклом, барабанный пульс AC/DC, который никогда не станет прямой линией. Секунды отделяют их от смерти, и Дин не может дышать. Пальцы брата оставляют синяки на его коже – в форме сигаретных ожогов. Мир состоит из черной смолы, дорожной разметки и Сэма.   
Огоньки растут, пока не затапливают лобовое стекло. Сэм смеется, и Дин в какой-то момент тоже начинает смеяться. Он уже предчувствует грохот автомобильной аварии через секунду. Он уже чувствует неотвратимость конца, надвигающегося в вое гудка. Мир так мал, и Сэм толкается в его пространство для ног, пока не вписывается в это заточенное под Сэма место, которое всегда рядом с Дином.   
Сердце пропускает удар, цыпочка с визгом шин берет в сторону, отчаянно и непредсказуемо, нырнув в темноту. Сэм поворачивается – непокорные волосы задевают Динову щеку – чтобы посмотреть, как угасают сзади огни. Он падает на Дина, тысячу бессмысленных фраз и неологизмов вырываются из его рта возбужденными выдохами. «Импала» с ревом рвется вдоль разделительной полосы. В следующий раз цыпочке крышка.   
В зеркале заднего вида Дин видит Мэри на пассажирском сиденье. Она почти совершенна, только глазное яблоко тает в глазнице. Дин прижимает младшего брата еще ближе. 

\------------

Ни один из них не знает наверняка, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы добраться до Пало-Альто. Не в часах, по крайней мере. Понятие времени исчезает, стоит им столкнуться. Часы проходят за минуты, а минуты становятся годами, так что нельзя сказать, сколько длятся их дни. Вместо этого они измеряют время мотельными комнатами и разрушением. На то, чтобы доехать до Пало-Альто, ушло три номера, пять аварий, две гонки с полицией, один пожар и охота.   
Полиция – это, пожалуй, вина Дина, если уж действительно хочется свалить на кого-то вину (а Сэму хочется). Есть что-то в Дине, что не дает ему вести на положенной скорости. Просто зовите его «Маверик». Пожар, тем не менее, целиком и полностью вина Сэма. Щенячьи глазки не могут как следует спрятать искру в его сердце, и Дин находит заброшенный дом, чтобы его сжечь. Вот тут-то и приключается охота, и да ладно, откуда Дину было знать, что жуткий обветшалый дом в середине нигде приютил парочку духов?  
Они солят и жгут, снова солят и жгут. Дымные завитки второго неупокоенного призрака только-только растворились в ночи, когда появляется вампир.   
– Дин, серьезно? – Сэм не сдерживает недоверие в голосе. – Из всех возможных мест ты нашел единственный в мире дом с двумя привидениями и чертовым вампиром.  
– Можно сложить песню, – ухмыляется Дин, сжимая в руке мачете, и следит, как приближается вампир. – На второй день Рождества Сэмова любовь дарила ему пару привидений и голодного вампира в… А где мы, кстати?  
– Ты же в курсе, – бормочет Сэм наполовину весело, наполовину раздраженно, – что это делает моей любовью тебя, придурок.   
– Ох, Сэмми, – посмеивается Дин и расставляет шире ноги, когда вампир бросается на них. – Я и не знал, что ты испытываешь такие чувства…  
Ответ Сэма теряется во влажном хлюпанье, с которым голова вампира расстается с телом. Кровь тяжело плещет Дину в лицо, металлический привкус заполняет мир. Бешеные электрические импульсы пронзают его и вырываются изо рта взрывом смеха. Не думая, Дин рассекает тело надвое еще до того, как оно падает на землю.  
– Дииин, – укоризненно ноет Сэм, сморщив нос. – Нам это еще закопать надо, и я лично не собираюсь заталкивать его кишки на место.   
Дин наклоняет набок голову, изучая месиво. Младший братишка прав. Никто из них не собирается на охоту за внутренностями. Сэм бросает на него многозначительный взгляд, его лоб изборожден морщинами, как у скривившегося от отвращения щенка.   
Когда «Импала» отъезжает от трижды одержимого дома, желтые и оранжевые языки пламени танцуют в заднем окне, а вампир мешком валяется на газоне. Сэм не одобрил решение оставить вампира гнить, но Дин умаслил его новой книжечкой спичек и пальцами, зарывшимися в лохматые волосы. Ничто не горит ярче, чем глаза Сэма. 

\------------

Ускользнув от полиции последний раз, они прибывают в Пало-Альто. Сэм, прижавшись к пассажирской дверце и развернувшись к Дину, безумно ухмыляется. Кровь пульсирует в их жилах, а в ушах завывают сирены. Дин улыбается в ответ, глядя больше на Сэма, чем на дорогу, отслеживая взглядом вспышки уличных огней, которые подсвечивают каждую ямочку и впадину на лице брата.   
Слева поворот, и Дин вписывается в него и останавливается в центре неосвещенной боковой дороги. Белые дорожные линии делят машину надвое. В «Импале» тени поглощают братьев, и они едва видят друг друга, но свет им не нужен. Дин поворачивается, пока одна нога не оказывается на сиденье, в то время как вторая остается на месте, и выжидательно смотрит в темноту.   
– Мы сожжем его, Дин, – говорит Сэм тихо, будто отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. – Сожжем этот мир дотла, и останемся только мы.   
– Ты разве не хочешь…  
– Пошел ты.  
Слова острые и холодные, сдерживаемая злоба просачивается в голос Сэма. Она направлена не на Дина, только не на брата. Это кипящий гнев и сожаление о поддельной жизни, которую он вел четыре года. Это стыд и отвращение, потому что он так долго прожил в чужой мечте. Это как каждый атом его тела болит при мысли о том, чтобы снова покинуть брата.   
После этого они уже не разговаривают. Дин просто тянется через сиденье и обхватывает пальцами шею Сэма – так крепко, что к утру там останутся синяки. Останутся пурпурные и желтые цветы, совершенный отпечаток ладони на коже, который все смогут увидеть. Сэм не отстраняется, не видит ни жестокости, ни злобы в напряжении мышц. Вместо этого он льнет к руке брата, теряет себя в прикосновении кожи и сладком запахе обивки «Импалы».   
Через некоторое время Дин отпускает Сэма, игнорируя его протестующее мычание, и жмет на газ. Где-то щелкает переключатель, и внезапно воздух между ними наэлектризованный, скудный и густой от мгновенного возбуждения – кровь, удары сердца и пламя. Сэм, повернувшись к брату, ухмыляется, и Дин видит искорки в его глазах.   
Обрамленная зеркалом заднего вида, Мэри сидит на пассажирском сиденье. Ее фарфоровая кожа гладкая в полосках лунного света. Она улыбается, и ее зубы словно белые мраморные надгробия. Мэри совершенна, невредима и прекрасна, и Дину нужно увидеть, как что-нибудь горит. 

\------------

Поначалу Сэм не знал, что такого в огне, который заставляет его сердце биться так быстро, посылает мурашки по коже и вызывает эту отчаянную болезненную нужду в брате. Поначалу он не понимал, почему в мире огонь горит так же ярко, как у него под кожей. Он всегда полагал, это потому, что он сломлен, безумен, привязан к этому сладкому горению нескончаемыми криками в голове.   
И может, так оно и есть, может поэтому он жаждет услышать крики, чужие крики. Может, что-то в нем отломилось и потерялось в огне, с которого началась его жизнь. Может, его безумие состоит из гремящих водопадов, и потрескивающих лесов, жаждущих медленного сладкого сгорания. Хотя это неважно, действительно неважно, потому что если безумен Сэм, то и Дин тоже.   
Спичка отражается в глазах Дина, подарив ему кошачьи щелочки-зрачки и омывая его кожу оранжевым. На момент Сэму кажется, что брат проглотил огонь и сейчас начнет обугливаться по краям, но Дин только широко улыбается и проливает последнюю каплю виски из бутылки. Смачивает могилу. Они топят мир в бензине, зажигают спичку и смотрят, как всё горит.  
Четверть часа спустя «Импала» с ревом несется по шоссе, словно черный конь, гарцующий по миру. Сэм и Дин кричат и улюлюкают, и Мэри смеется вместе с ними. Многоквартирный дом в Пало-Альто сгорает дотла, и у наблюдающих за огнем черноглазых людей угольные ухмылки. 

\------------

 

Часть 3  
Странно неожиданно столкнуться лицом к лицу с целым миром для скитаний и оказаться без места, которому принадлежишь. На свете миллион указателей в миллион городов, но можно с таким же успехом никуда не ехать, потому что у Винчестеров нет запланированной судьбы, нет обговоренной дороги, нет определенной цели – больше нет. Так что Сэм покупает карту, закрывает глаза и тычет пальцем в тонкую бумагу.   
В ловушку пальца попадает умилительно крохотная деревенька посреди нигде, Аризона. Погода обжигающе жаркая, летнее солнце колотится в крышу «Импалы». Они проделывают половину пути, когда не выдерживает кондиционер. Окна немедленно опущены, но даже ветер горячий и липкий. Пот затекает под воротник Сэмовой рубашки, и жар тела Дина накладывает еще один слой неудобства, но Сэма это не волнует. Он теснее прижимается к брату, скользя мокрой кожей по его коже – постоянное напоминание, что это все по-настоящему, что он не проснется в Пало-Альто.   
Кажется, охоты находят их по пути к точке из-под пальца Сэма, словно мотыльки пламя. Монстры повсюду, нужно убить столько тварей, столько тварей посолить и сжечь. Сэм думает, что умрет молодым, потому что его сердцу никогда не дают шанса замедлиться. Еда становятся второй заботой, и братья держатся на адреналине в крови и полубезумном смехе.   
Они добираются до места, и деревенька даже меньше, чем казалась на карте. Здесь почти две гостиницы: одна ветхая и замшелая, вторая наполовину заполнена постоянными обитателями, которые вселились, а выселиться так и не озаботились. Большая часть домов щеголяет облупленной краской и потрескавшимся деревом. Собака лает, визжат дети, играющие в пыли на ближайшей игровой площадке. Братья быстро усваивают, что на чужаков тут смотрят из-под полей шляп и уголков прищуренных глаз.   
Охоты нет. Дин ворчит и бормочет что-то насчет жутких зданий одноэтажной Америки и разных ужастиков. Охоты они не находят, но проводят в деревеньке неделю. Есть что-то такое в этом месте, что-то вроде тикающих часов, но непонятно, что они натикают. Это непохоже на неуютную дрожь того, что вот-вот пойдет наперекосяк, скорее похоже на тяжесть чего-то неизбежного. 

\------------

Время приходит на восьмой день среди изукрашенных пылью фермеров. Их вечернее пристанище – ближайший бар, единственный бар, где они напиваются до ночи вместе с местными. Они одни, обособлены за собственным столиком среди буйных выпивающих компаний, перекидывающихся россказнями. Винчестеры не жалуются. Наверное, хорошо, что люди избегают их. Братья изменчивы, будучи вместе, слишком воспламенимы, переполнены энергией.   
Хорошо, что люди избегают их, но иногда случаются срывы. Вечер пятницы жаркий и влажный, воздух чуть ли не гуще спиртного, которое опрокидывают завсегдатаи, радуясь концу недели. Немало пьяных, шатающихся по бару, словно новорожденные жирафята.   
– При-ивет, бльшой парень, – женщина со спутанными вытравленными волосами падает на пустое место рядом с Сэмом (братья всегда сидят так близко, что свободного места остается больше, чем занятого). – Как пживаешь?   
– Отвяжись, – холодно отвечает Сэм, отталкивая ее наглые руки, и женщина выглядит так, будто смутно рада предстоящему поединку, но сложно сказать, понимает ли она вообще, что происходит. – Уйди.   
– Да лаааан, – невнятно тянет она, облапывая каждый доступный сантиметр тела. – Я прсто хочу псмтреть, пропо… пропор… везде ли ты ткой бльшой.   
– Убирайся, живо, – цедит Сэм, сталкивая ногу, которую она пытается забросить ему на колено. – Прочь!   
Она собирается открыть рот и снова заговорить, когда Дин решает, что с него достаточно. Через секунду он уже по другую сторону стола и за руку выволакивает женщину из кабинки. Она ни колеблется ни секунды, прежде чем поднять крик.   
Реакция местных моментальна. Двое вырывают женщину из хватки Дина и отталкивают с дороги, третий бросается к нему и бьет в челюсть. Ясно, что эти люди наблюдали за Винчестерами, ждали, пока сфокусируется камера, чтобы разглядеть, почему в помещении становится зябко, когда заходят братья. Теперь они узнают ответ.   
В мгновение ока Сэм оказывается на ногах и подхватывает брата. Проводит пальцами по лицу Дина, проверяя, не сломаны ли кости. Дину нужна секунда, чтобы встряхнуться, но он широко улыбается Сэму, и что-то дикое всплывает в его зеленых глазах.   
Они быстро обмениваются взглядами, мышцы напряжены, сердца уже колотятся слишком быстро. Потом мир смазывается в боли и ярости. Все алое, реальность и логика захлебываются в реках крови. Сэм не видит, но ему и не нужно зрение. Он чувствует Дина рядом, чувствует движения Дина еще до того, как тот двигается.   
Мэри кричит в его мыслях, кричит громче, чем когда-либо, до сих пор, пока он способен слышать только ее. Все остальное отпадает, приглушенное толстым одеялом воплей. Он бьет сильнее, ярость гремит в ушах, боль в кулаках далекая и не совсем настоящая. А потом что-то теплое омывает его тело, плещет в лицо, делает скользким пол под ногами, и Сэм понимает, что Мэри смеется. И он смеется вместе с ней. 

\------------

Это бойня, резня. Нет других слов, чтобы описать это. Кровь разбрызгана по полу, по стенам. Она достает до потолка красными кляксами в зловещей пародии на светящиеся в темноте звездочки, которые Сэм когда-то наклеивал на потолок «Импалы». Бар напоминает арену после неудачного выступления львов, и Дину хочется смеяться при этой мысли.   
Винчестеры стоят в центре помещения, глубоко дыша в унисон, с наэлектризованным жаром во взглядах. У Дина нож – тот, который всегда висит в ножнах у пояса. Кровь капает с лезвия, оставляя дорожку. Сэм вооружен разбитой бутылкой, скол вонзается в его собственную ладонь, но он не замечает.   
Дин делает шаг назад, даже не оглядываясь, просто ждет столкновения с твердым телом брата. Они встречаются, и внезапно весь шум, все вопли-крики-смех, все текучие образы и тающая кожа, всё исчезает. В мире Дина никогда не было так тихо, так пусто, а еще так много всего, что есть Сэм.   
Это чересчур: покой, который обрушивается поверх крови-голода-смерти, ухвативших разум Дина и не желающих отпускать. Ноги подкашиваются, и Дин оседает на пол, в остывающие лужицы крови, которые натекли из-за него и жестокости в его сердце. Сэм падает рядом, прижимается тесно к его боку. Он зарывается носом за воротник Дина и горячо дышит в шею. Мэри стоит над ними, и кровь пропитывает ткань ее ночной рубашки, пока она не перестает быть белой. Мэри улыбается им.   
– Дин, – хнычет Сэм ему в шею. – У меня рука болит.   
Разбитая бутылка все еще зажата в его кулаке, кровь собирается по краям и сбегает вниз.   
– Пусти, – бормочет Дин и тянется осторожно вытащить стекло из руки брата.  
Сэм ворчит и мгновенно тянет ладонь ко рту, зализывая рану. Дин отводит взгляд и забрасывает бутылку как можно дальше, с удовлетворением услышав, как она разбивается об стену. В животе ворочается тошнота при мысли о том, что Сэму больно, при мысли о крови брата на остром стекле.  
Сэм роняет руки и здоровой забрасывает руку Дина себе на пояс. Диновы пальцы машинально находят бедро брата и впиваются в него. Сэм удовлетворенно вздыхает и снова тыкается носом Дину в шею, легонько покусывая ключицу. Они остаются так надолго, наверное, слишком надолго, сердца замедляются, а мысли окунаются в дарящее забвение спокойствие.   
Проходит почти вечность. К жизни их рывком возвращает шум двигателя и голоса на парковке, которые просачиваются сквозь дверь. Еще жители, опоздавшие на вечеринку. Дин мгновенно оказывается на ногах, оттеснив Сэма и оставив след на свернувшейся крови, разбрызганной по полу. Брат тоже вскакивает, прищурив глаза и не отрывая взгляда от двери.   
Они достаточно подкованы, чтобы угадать, чем все закончится. Суд Линча – вполне вероятная штуковина в маленьких американских городках, и братья не могут противостоять толпе трезвых бунтарей, жаждущих мести. Дальше Сэм не думает, просто хватает брата за руку и тащит в задние помещения бара. Там, разумеется, кладовая с запасной канистрой бензина. Дин обхватывает Сэма за шею, и его пальцы впиваются в старые синяки. 

\------------

Неделя выдалась долгой: что ни день, то проблемы с урожаем, животными, другими фермерами. Брюс готов уснуть пьяным, проснуться пьяным и оставаться пьяным по меньшей мере до утра понедельника. Повезло ему, что женушка решила, что ему с ребятами нужно закончить покраску забора, прежде чем уйти на выходные.   
Когда они, наконец, могут вырваться, уже поздно, и ночные звуки укрывают бар, когда они паркуются рядом. Брюс хмурится. Даже когда они на усталых ногах выбираются из пикапа, шума из бара не слышно. Окна освещены, но помимо этого никаких признаков, что пятничное веселье в разгаре.   
Они открывают дверь, и поначалу Брюс думает, что помещение перекрасили, и красный в самом деле не лучшее решение. Потом все мысли исчезают, и он выблевывает свежее печенье, которое жена дала «своим работящим мальчикам» несколько часов назад. Судя по звукам, остальные заняты тем же.   
Тела повсюду, кажется, чуть ли не треть населения. Разбитое стекло усыпало пол, словно сказочные блестки, доказательство того, насколько, должно быть, все были пьяны. Тела по большей части целые, не считая одного-двух пальцев, покинувших владельцев. Половина жертв цепляются за перерезанные глотки, купаясь в красных лужах, в которых они извивались, медленно истекая кровью.   
Снова согнуться вдвое Брюса заставляют вовсе не тела, не зияющие раны, не лица, на которых замерли ужас и отчаяние. Это всё запах. Густая обволакивающая вонь крови, висящая в воздухе, и Брюс дышит смертью-смертью-смертью, разлитой по всему бару.   
Сквозь дымку крови и тошноты Брюс слышит рев двигателя на парковке. Он медленно поднимается на ноги и поворачивается к двум другим. Они оба все еще на коленях, с вытаращенными глазами и нитями рвоты, тянущимися из приоткрытых ртов, и Брюс думает, что они, должно быть, в шоке. Он без понятия, почему все еще в своем уме.   
Шанса понять это так и не выдается. Он замечает мелькнувшую черную машину, роскошную и сверкающую, тень в ночи. Потом взрываются газовые баллоны. Бар превращается в огненный шар, волны жара расходятся от центра. К бушующему аду немедленно присоединяется разбитое спиртное, пожирая пропитанные им тела.   
Пожар ревет час, прежде чем его удается потушить. Дело предают забвению через несколько месяцев. 

\------------

Братья погружаются в молчание, замешанное на подгоняемом адреналином сердцебиении, пульсирующем между ними. Сэм не думает, что может заговорить, даже если захотел бы: горло перехвачено гудящим экстазом, проникшим в каждую горящую мышцу. Металлический запах крови наполняет «Импалу», заставляя пальцы Сэма подрагивать от необходимости в чем-то сломанном, расцвеченном синяками и совершенном.   
Когда в зеркале заднего вида занимается заря, Дин останавливается у первого попавшегося отеля. Они как можно лучше оттирают засохшую кровь перед тем, как идти регистрироваться, и если администратор и бросает на них обеспокоенный взгляд, они не замечают. В номере братья садятся на кровати лицом друг другу, но в глаза не смотрят.   
Что-то хрупкое появилось между ними за время поездки, но это не соединяющий их шнур, не разъединяющая их стена. Это густое облако разделенного на двоих греха, зависшее между неуверенностью и недоверием. Это перетягивание каната между отрицанием и принятием, и ничто не выиграло, потому что ничто не было сказано вслух. Если о чем-то не говорить, наверное, это никогда не случалось. Если дерево падает в лесу, и никто этого не слышит, был ли звук?  
Наконец, Дин встает и уходит в ванную. Он двигается медленно, наверное, отягощенный приятным жжением в редко используемых мышцах. Возможно, ходит на цыпочках рядом с этой хрупкой вещью, ломкой, как печать на письме, в котором то ли радостная весть, то ли некролог. Сэм не двигается, просто сидит и сверлит взглядом не вполне белые простыни.   
Что-то сломалось в нем. Под ногами покоробленное дерево, которое с каждым шагом скрипит все больше. Оно сделано из жестокости и написано чьей-то кровью, подстегивается воплями Мэри до тех пор, пока Сэму не приходится уничтожить мир, чтобы собрать себя. Наверное, в другой жизни, в другом разуме Сэм бы решил, что безумен или демон, но они не в другой жизни.   
Так что Сэм искривленный и запутанный, но и Дин тоже. Они – катастрофы, которые вот-вот произойдут в мире, позволяющем лишь совершенство. Они дефекты развития, крысы в кладовой, что-то, чему нет места, потому что такого вообще нет. Пока они снова не станут одним целым, пока не отыщут иглу, чтобы сшить себя вместе, мир окрашен красным. 

\------------

Крапинки крови испещряют серебристый металл слива к тому времени, как Дин заканчивает в ванной. Его кожа чистая, розовая в тех местах, где он оттирал свидетельство их греха. Крики звучат в голове, когда он открывает дверь, последние моменты становятся фильмом в уме. Эмоции путаются, и Дин уже не уверен, радуется ли он их резне или порицает ее.   
Потом он видит Сэма, сидящего на кровати с грустным лицом, по одеялам вокруг размазано красное. Сомнения исчезают. Нет ничего, что бы он не сделал для младшего братишки, нет никого, кого бы он не мог убить. Если они такие и есть, кровь, смытая в слив, тогда Дину все равно, пока Сэм принадлежит ему.   
Сэм задевает его по пути в ванную. На секунду они касаются кожей, волоски становятся дыбом от электрического напряжения, которое всегда возникает между ними. Дин не обращает внимания, позволяет брату укрыться в ванной, чтобы в голове осталось место и можно было подумать.   
Им нужно уходить, уезжать, прыгать в «Импалу» и никогда не останавливаться. Ничего непривычного. Мир движется слишком медленно, чтобы Винчестеры могли остановиться. «На запад, – решает Дин. – Запад подойдет». Оставить какое-то расстояние между братьями и устроенными им погребальным костром. Оставить какое-то расстояние между поджаренными трупами и теми, кто их убил.   
Только когда Сэм выходит из ванной десятью минутами позже, Дин понимает, что стоит в центре комнаты, уставившись на свою кровать, затерявшись мыслями в переигрывании бойни.  
– Дин?  
Глаза Сэма полны неуверенности заново обретенных братьев. Мэри стоит за ним с алой улыбкой на губах, будто голодная толпа, ожидающая еды.   
– Ты в порядке? – он колеблется. – Мы в порядке?  
Почему-то спать этой ночью в своей постели неловко. Постельное белье тоже какое-то не такое – слишком белое, или слишком запятнанное… просто как-то слишком. Дин, по-прежнему в джинсах и рубашке, залезает в кровать Сэма. Кровать для такого мотеля довольно удобная, матрас сглаживает ломоту и боли, на которые жалуются мышцы после хорошей резни.   
Долгую секунду стоит тишина, воздух между братьями звенит от напряжения. Дин, затаив дыхание, ждет, какой выбор сделает Сэм. Кровать проседает, когда Сэм забирается в нее, как-то умудрившись уместить длинные конечности в оставшемся пространстве.   
Дышать теперь легко – от облегчения и уверенности заново обретенных братьев. Дин позволяет телу расслабиться и двигается назад, пока их с Сэмом спины не соприкасаются. В то же мгновение он чувствует, как уходит напряжение из Сэма, и они прижимаются друг к другу, пойманные границами одной кровати, предназначенной для обоих братьев.   
Дин закрывает глаза и засыпает. Когда он просыпается, Сэм по-прежнему рядом. 

\-----------

Полосы расплываются перед ними: хорошие превращаются во внутриштатное шоссе 21, злые преображаются в Иллинойс. Винчестеры скользят сквозь меняющиеся пейзажи, словно сама Смерть, предвестники пламени и крови. Порой они проезжают городок и оставляют после себя посоленный и сожженный труп, чьи жертвы снова в безопасности; порой они проезжают поселок и оставляют после себя обгоревшие остовы домов и слишком много тел, чтобы похоронить их всех.   
Каждый раз, когда Сэм смеется, Дин знает, что его жизнь никогда не закончится. Они стали ближе теперь, ближе в середине кровати, ближе от краев мира и к тем темным пространствам, куда никто не осмеливается смотреть.   
Всё начинается с охоты. Настоящей охоты на этот раз, с плохими парнями, и нужно спасать тех, кто в перекрестье. Все начинается с гнезда вампиров, которые немного чересчур расшумелись, и Винчестеры о них услышали. Всё начинается с «Автосвалки Бобби Сингера», и предвечернее солнце укладывает золотистые квадраты окон на пол.   
Они сидят за столом, сжимая в руках бутылки пива, запотевающие в вялом тепле. Братья только что заехали, просто случились мимо. Бобби просит их остаться на ночь, обменяться историями, узнать, что нового. Они сидят вокруг стола, говорят об одном и избегают другого.   
По словам Бобби, их ждет охота. Вампир в Эпплтоне или, по крайней мере, кажется, что так. Количество тел растет, свадебный торт для Дьявола. Это определенно дело рук вампиров, но никто не знает наверняка, сколько их. Может, братьям съездить и взглянуть? Всего восемь часов пути.   
Дин смотрит на Сэма и говорит, что надо брать дело, кажется, будет весело. Он говорит это не словами, слова не нужны. Брат понимает, что он имеет в виду.  
Сэм соглашается, напоминает, что вампиры – это всегда весело, но ему нужно новое мачете.   
Но у тебя же есть, жалуется Дин. Как хороший брат, Дин нашел новехонькое мачете в сарае какого-то фермера и подарил его своему Сэмми. Вместе они окрестили мачете святой водой из жил фермера. Но это было два месяца назад, возражает Сэм. Прошло два месяца, и мачете уже потерялось, застряло в… в чьем-то черепе?  
О да, Дин помнит. Хорошо, сучка, сдается он, я достану тебе новое мачете, если ты достанешь мне еще одно пиво.   
Сэм кивает и поднимается, идет к холодильнику с явственно довольным видом, который вызывает у Дина улыбку. Он разворачивается к Бобби, фокусируется на других людях в этом мире. Он лениво опрокидывает бутылку, наблюдает, как солнечный свет плещется в стекле, раскрашивая столешницу в зеленый.   
– Мы разберемся, Бобби. 

\------------

Бобби не знает, что случилось с теми летними братьями, сделанными из веснушек и улыбок с ямочками на щеках. Он едва помнит их. Что-то, проходя мимо, разлило смолу на их суть, и теперь их души черные и надтреснутые. Что-то искорежило их разум, и теперь они могут существовать только вместе.  
Он все еще любит их, конечно, он все еще их любит. Бобби никогда не сдавался, никогда не верил, что сломленного человека нельзя исправить. Теперь он смотрит на братьев, на их кривые улыбки, которые создают искореженные мечты, и обещает себе, что поладит с этими Винчестерами. Он обещает себе, что исправит этих людей.  
Что-то убивает девушек в Эпплтоне. Ну, оно оставляет кровавые пятна и небольшие куски, которые принадлежат не одной девушке. Все говорят, что сейчас они мертвы, но люди продолжают видеть их. Потом люди становятся кровавыми пятнами и «пропавшими без вести, предположительно погибшими». Бобби думает, что-то пытается обзавестись домом, пытается свить уютное маленькое гнездышко. 

Винчестеры – ближайшие охотники, которые могут с этим сладить. Винчестеры и их черные глаза-провалы. Бобби подозревает, что они способны сладить с чем угодно. Он рассказывает им о деле и позволяет решить самим.   
Дин смотрит на Сэма. Он не говорит ни слова, но Бобби знает, что между ними происходит разговор. Эти братья, рожденные с промежутком в несколько лет и выросшие с промежутком в несколько сантиметров… в их разговоре проходят вечности, а в реальности секунды. Они укладывают в свои взгляды целые жизни, а у Бобби есть только одна.   
Сэм самую капельку наклоняет голову, потом поднимается. Бобби машинально дергается. Сломленные братья не замечают, но Бобби знает, что не забудет. Пистолеты без предохранителей, но он обещает себе, что не позволит их уничтожить.   
– Мы разберемся, Бобби.  
Пустая бутылка Дина со звоном падает на столешницу, и Бобби крепче хватается за свою бутылку. 

\------------

Эпплтон, Висконсин. Сэм думает, что он очень похож на Эпплтон, Калифорния… или то был Эпплтон, Миннесота? Через этот, чем бы он ни был, течет Фокс-Ривер. Сэм выглядывает из окна на реку и хочет смеяться. Они побывали в чересчур многих городах, и чересчур многие города слились в этот. Дин что-то сердито бормочет, и Сэм может побиться об заклад, что это «грёбаные яблоки».   
Оказалось, вампиры засели в жилой застройке где-то у реки… и да, их тут явно больше одной. Братья не заботятся о том, чтобы точнее узнать, где именно. Следы крови ведут вверх по заросшим плесенью ступеням, скрипящим под ногами. Воздух наполняют крики и смех, и это определенно не та скрытность, которую Сэм помнит у вампиров.   
Через несколько минут всё ясно. Братья не обыскивают здание: это просто вампиры, а они убили уже штук сто. Они проскальзывают по коридору в направлении самых громких голосов, и Сэм несет с собой два новых мачете. Он укладывает подбородок Дину на плечо и обдает кожу брата едва слышным шепотом:  
– На второй день Рождества Сэмова любовь дарила ему парочку мачете, чтобы сжечь гнездо вампииииров.  
Губы Дина складываются в улыбку, и Сэм чувствует волнение в напряженных мышцах брата. Он поворачивается, чтобы улыбнуться Дину, и с какого-то невозможного угла свет отражается в его зеленых глазах. В глазах Дина отражается свет или, может быть, он снова проглотил пламя – проглотил пламя, чтобы Сэм не сгорел заживо.   
Потом Мэри орет ему в ухо, выкрикивает боевой клич, и этот звук каким-то образом вырывается изо рта Сэма. Они врываются в комнату, братья Винчестеры, пехотинцы Смерти. На них оборачиваются десятка три вампиров, и Сэм понимает недостаток скрытности. Если никто не может остановить тебя, какой смысл прятаться?  
Вампиры в изумлении, красные глаза размером с блюдечко отражают надвигающийся шторм. Головы катятся по полу, словно игральные кости. Орел или решка, фортуна или шанс? Судьба прячет лицо, пока Винчестеры заново отделывают помещение.   
Мачете Сэма словно серебряные молнии у него в руках. Они рассекают воздух, кровь брызжет из-под их скользких поверхностей. Он погружает лезвие в шею светловолосой женщины. Потом пронзает другую, которая пытается броситься на Дина. А Мэри смеется. Мэри смеется, и ее голос – единственный звук, который Сэм слышит поверх тошнотворно сладких звуков смерти.   
Вампиры быстро приходят в себя, их чувства обостряются. Они чуют капель собственной крови, пробуют на вкус иронию, теряя аппетит к разрушению. Им не нужно много времени, чтобы начать обороняться, и Сэм ухмыляется шире. Он любит, когда к резне примешивается сопротивление. Царапина там, дырка сям. Зубы, или ногти, или острые металлические лезвия – вот что неспособна сдержать кожа.   
Эта битва – совершенное безумие, идеальный хаос. Это осознание, что ты убил что-то, но так и не увидел, как оно падает. Это хаос, рай для Джокера, и единственное место, где Сэм понимает, что жив. Вопли, крики, смерть и смех – все постепенно стихает, пока не остается собственное рваное дыхание.   
На другой стороне комнаты Дин режет и кромсает. Сэм не видит его, но чувствует каждое движение брата, способен услышать его сердцебиение за миллионы километров. Между ними существует связь, пока они потеряны в жажде крови. Она, думает Сэм, существовала всегда, просто он не всегда слушал. Между ними существует связь, пока они играют в бога, и Сэм знает всё, что Дин делает, говорит, думает, всё, что есть Дин.   
Между ними существует связь, и поэтому Сэм чувствует, когда грубый нож плавно вонзается брату в спину. Поэтому Сэм знает, что рана не смертельна, но Дин всё равно падает. Мэри вопит, и Сэм уже в движении.   
Вампир все еще смеется, когда Сэм рассекает его горло. Он смеется и глумится, пока внезапно не начинает вырываться лишь бульканье. Он медленно поворачивается и смотрит на Сэма, веки дергаются над мертвыми глазами. Сэм сует руку в красную улыбку вампира и сжимает пальцы.   
Дин рывком поднимается на ноги. В его руке нож, а на лице ни следа боли. Он швыряет запятнанный кровью нож в лоб очередной клыкастой твари. Его взгляд падает на Сэма, и лицо растягивается в улыбке. Если никто не может остановить тебя, какой смысл прятаться?  
После этого битва, бой, борьба за выживание не затягивается. Сэм вжимается в бок брата, чувствует, как между ними проскакивает электрический разряд. Они корабль и якорь, танцующие в шторм. Осталось всего девять вампиров, напуганных и настороженных, оскальзывающихся на крови товарищей, окружая Винчестеров.   
После этого побоище, резня, бойня не затягивается. Братья расходятся, чтобы рубить и резать, потом снова возвращаются. Они греческие гоплиты, выстроившиеся для боя. Они солдаты, сражающиеся плечом к плечу, один для другого – единственный нужный щит. Они око бури, черные легионы Смерти.   
Девять вампиров превращаются в девять трупов. Последнего Сэм душит. Деревянный пол под ногами покрыт тонким слоем крови, и Сэм думает, что она, должно быть, просачивается через щели в комнату ниже. Ему нравится эта мысль. Кто-то должен знать о войне, в которой они сражаются, кто-то кроме отвратительных полицейских и мрачных судэкспертов. Это не попадет в газеты. Паника, чистая кровавая паника.   
На коже Сэма липкая влага, и он осознает это только сейчас. Кровь просачивается сквозь рубашку с того места, где Дин привалился к нему. Дин привалился к нему. Сэм рывком разворачивается и роняет мачете, чтобы не дать бледному брату свалиться на пол.   
– Ублюдок ткнул меня ножом в спину.  
Голос Дина слабый, но Сэм слышит в нем гнев, бурлящую ярость и негодование. Он осторожно поглаживает вокруг раны. Кровь пачкает пальцы – уже можно волноваться, но этого недостаточно, чтобы убить Дина, недостаточно, чтобы напугать Сэма.   
Он осторожно убирает руку, видит, что она темно-красная, и его прошибает яростью. Никому не позволено ранить Дина. Никому не позволено ранить Дина, и это вина Сэма, что кому-то это удалось. Он шипит от злости и не может сдержаться: нога рвется вперед, и полголовы вампира с глухим стуком укатывается в тень.  
– Сэмми.  
Его взгляд встречается со взглядом Дина, и в зеленых глазах читается: ты не виноват, Сэмми. Я плохо сосредоточился. Не твоя вина.   
Сэм смотрит на брата и гадает, в какой момент время остановилось. В какой момент время бросило попытки разобраться в линии жизни Винчестеров. Они угодили в эти моменты, когда Сэму было восемь, а Дин был старше, чем казалось времени. Дин говорил, что это не его вина, а Мэри мертва, ушла и вопит ему в уши.   
Она сейчас стоит за Дином, и Сэм ее видит. Мэри стоит за Дином и улыбается, и Сэм чувствует связь между собой и братом. Она натянута, словно поводок, притягивает их друг к другу, утаскивает в те темные места, где никто, кроме Мэри, не способен их разглядеть.   
Потом он прижимает губы к губам брата. Сэм не уверен, зачем, не уверен, было ли это следующим пунктом в очереди, инструкции, на странице. Он только знает, что по ощущениям это правильно. Дин не останавливает его, не колеблется, не отшатывается, не заикается и не бледнеет. Дин возвращает поцелуй, и внезапно боль, кровь, крики и резня – всё уходит на второе место, а они никогда там не были.   
Сэм думает, гигантская рука вернула его на место. Думает, что брат – утерянный кусочек, который скрепляет его душу. Вокруг них вампиры разбрызгивают знаменитые последние слова, в то время как Смерть присваивает жертвы Винчестеров, и это неважно. Больше неважно. Мир может остановиться, и это тоже неважно. Уже неважно.   
Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Мэри уже нет. Сэм ищет ее в закончившейся резне, но она ушла. И только когда братья уходят – Дин тяжело опирается на Сэма – Сэм слышит кое-что. Ее голос четкий и сильный. Не смех и не крики. Не бессмысленный шепот, не сказки на ночь из другого мира. Он не может разобрать слова, но это неважно. Они приносят спокойствие. 

\------------

Всё начинает в Эпплтоне, Висконсин, с окровавленного вампира под ботинками Сэма, и никогда не заканчивается. Как будто братья понимают, наконец, что сквозь них все еще бегут трещины, трещины, которые нужно загладить, заполнить. Есть в их душах провалы, которые кровь, смерть и смех просто не в силах закрыть. У них нет штукатурки, чтобы замазать трещины, поэтому язык Сэма выписывает новый завет на коже брата.  
Когда ночь приносит темноту, Дин прижимает брата к стене. Сэм запрокидывает голову и стонет его имя, пока не перестает слышать даже гром. Дин скользит ногтями по спине Сэма, а Сэм вонзает зубы в плечо Дина. Вместе они извиваются на односпальной мотельной кровати, и невозможно отличить, где заканчивается один и начинается другой.   
Они не обращают внимания ни на что: ни на шепотки администраторов, ни на приподнятые брови столпов общества. Они принесут Ад в этот мир, напитают Землю кровью. Счет тел растет, машины на автосвалке, надгробия на кладбище. Где-то они осознают, что поступают неправильно, что разрушение сочится из трещин в их рассудке.   
Но конца не будет. За каждого оставшегося в живых Дин сильнее впивается пальцами в бедро брата. За каждое нетронутое здание они сжигают поселок. За каждого, превращенного в пепел, Мэри смеется и танцует в огне. 

\------------  
Часть 4  
В Вайоминге обосновался полтергейст. В церкви. Дин смеется, когда Сэм рассказывает, что священники поначалу приняли сдвинувшуюся с места статуэтку Марии за знамение божье. Мэри смеется вместе со своим сыном. Знамением божьим это оставалось, пока что-то не начало распинать людей. Дин считает, что это доказательство, что Бога нет. Если бы он был, он бы подобного не допустил. Сэм пожимает плечами. Наверное, он не знает.   
Они пытаются смешаться с паствой, но городок маленький, отдаленный. Они замечают новичков, чужаков. Священник отводит их в уголок и говорит, что они не принадлежат приходу. Это просто освещение, свечи. Их глаза просто кажутся черными.   
Священник говорит им, что Иисус умер за их грехи. Дин смеется и отвечает, что, нет, спасибо, он бы лучше умер за свои собственные грехи.   
Полтергейст нападает, швыряет Дина на распятие. Ясное дело, думает, что это забавно. Священник падает на колени, сцепляет руки и возводит глаза к потолку. Перепрыгивая через скамьи, Сэм направляется к северной стене. Они уже пробили другие стены, чтобы поместить внутрь мешочки гри-гри (не то чтобы священник об этом знал), но не северную. Дин с трудом поднимается на ноги и бешено палит солью в воздух, пока она не начинает осыпаться, как рис на свадьбе.   
Сэм пытается пробить стену ногой, но наносит больший ущерб собственному пальцу, нежели штукатурке. Рядом на столике маленькая металлическая фигурка Иисуса. Пробормотав извинение, он швыряет ее в стену. Голова статуэтки проделывает аккуратную дыру, и Сэм запихивает внутрь гри-гри.   
Кажется, ничего не произошло, но это неудивительно. Из полтергейстов не получается ни мертвых тел, ни красивых луж крови. Не повеселишься. Дин все еще стреляет наугад, но никакая злая сила не пытается его смести, так что Сэм просто смеется над братом. Тогда Дин поворачивается к священнику и наводит «Глок» на съежившегося человека. С полтергейстами не повеселишься.   
– Давай поглядим, реален ли твой Бог.  
Сэм тянется к брату и обхватывает ствол пистолета. Резко смотрит на брата, объясняет, что нельзя убивать священника в его церкви. Дин предлагает в таком случае убить его снаружи, и Сэм мотает головой. Нельзя убивать священника, нельзя жечь церковь.   
Пряча пистолет, Дин бурчит, жалуется, недовольно поглядывает на брата. Сэм не обращает на него внимания. Нельзя убивать священнослужителей. Нельзя убивать тех, кто посвятил жизнь тому, во что они верят. Если они не грешники. Неправильно. Сэм верит в пот брата и сопутствующие потери. Братья Винчестеры, они поклоняются и молятся. Просто боги у них другие. Дин поворачивается к брату, и в мерцании свечей у него черные глаза.   
Они очерчивают церковь дорожкой бензина. Сэм бросает спичку и смеется. Церковь стоит в кольце пламени, и Дин достает свои ножи. Они опустошают городок, и это кажется делом божьим. Когда «Импала» с рёвом уезжает, нетронутой остается только церковь. 

\------------

– Постой, – Сэм отталкивает брата с дороги.  
Он хочет кое-что попробовать. Дин просто вздыхает, закатывает глаза. Присев на корточки рядом с телом демона, Сэм достает нож, который брат подарил ему на Пасху. Он безукоризненно острый, поблескивает на солнце. Сэм осторожно вонзает нож в основание шеи трупа, лезвие входит легко. Прикусив язык, Сэм ведет лезвием вдоль позвоночника, остановившись над бедрами.   
Шаркая ногой по грязи, Дин осведомляется, что он такое делает.  
– Терпение.  
Дин фыркает, бесцельно пинает отрубленную голову. Оттянув кожу, Сэм хватается за грудную клетку и тянет. Кости с хрустом ломаются, раскрываются, словно распустившийся бутон. Сэм с ухмылкой берется за скользкие податливые легкие, вытаскивает их и расправляет над плечами демона, словно окровавленные крылья.   
Дин присаживается на корточки и говорит ему, что созданное им произведение искусства, оно прекрасно.  
– Это называется Кровавый Орел, – Сэм широко улыбается Дину и льнет к нему. – Говорят, викинги поступали так с побежденными врагами.  
Он поворачивается взглянуть на свой шедевр. Обезглавленное тело, отлетевшее в преисподнюю на собственных легких. Он спрашивает Дина, нравится ли ему.  
Руки пихают его на траву. Кровь размазывается по коже, и горячее дыхание толкается в шею.  
– Очень, Сэмми. 

\------------

Вампиры в Колорадо устроили гнездо там же, где люди живут, словно ресторанчики фаст-фуда. Бобби рассказывает братьям об этом, говорит, что кровососущие ублюдки убивают людей сотнями. Дин смотрит на Сэма, и они соглашаются на эту работу. Бобби наказывает быть осторожными, предупреждает, что вампиров там много, может, даже слишком много. Наверное, у него неправильные источники. Чтобы перебить всех, у Винчестеров уходит десять минут.   
Пока Сэм подвешивает одно из тел на потолок, Дин находит пистолет, покоящийся в подбитой вельветом подушке. Это кольт, он древнее всего, что Дину довелось повидать. Рядом с ним на алом вельвете угнездились пять пуль, каждая с выгравированным номером. На металле кольта замысловатые узоры, а на рукояти пентаграмма. На стволе можно прочитать слова: Non timebo mala. Сэм говорит, это означает: «Не убоюсь я зла».   
Они привозят кольт Бобби, и Бобби держит его так, будто тот хрустальный. Этот тот самый Кольт, первый Кольт, созданный в 1835 году самим Сэмюэлем Кольтом. Бобби наводит пистолет на Дина, щурится в прицел. Он говорит, что оружие сверхъестественное. Сэм ухмыляется Дину, иззубренный шрам через лицо. Бобби говорит, что из этого пистолета можно убить что угодно. 

\------------

Они основали новую религию на крови и внутренностях. Резня – их спасение, Мэри – их пророк. Дин пишет новую Библию на спине брата, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. В их религии нет Бога, нет Дьявола, нет исчадий Ада и воинства небесного. Нет правильного и неправильного, только братья и переплетенные конечности. Братья, которым необходима смерть, чтобы найти смысл в жизни.   
Потом, ослепленный неоновыми глазами Вегаса, Дин теряет веру на одну ночь. Только тогда он смотрит, как красная вода уходит в сток, и думает: «Почему?» Почему с ним всё не так? Почему он так влюблен в брата? Почему они сломлены настолько, что, чтобы влиться в этот мир, им нужно сначала разрушить его?  
Он теряет свою религию, забирается под одеяло и нащупывает пистолет под подушкой – твердый металл, подтверждение реальности, напоминание о грехе. Отшатнувшись, он двигается к тумбочке и отворачивается. Сэм заползает следом, большие руки и лохматые волосы. Ничего не понимающий щенок, и разве это не Дин виноват? Он вынес брата из огня, держал его и никогда не отпускал. Наверное, держал слишком крепко. Все трещины в Сэме, это Дин их сделал?   
Ладони невесомо касаются его позвоночника, пальцы переваливают через Гималаи. Бесстрашные исследователи. Дин знает, что они чувствуют напряжение, чувствуют растущую между ними стену. Руки обхватывают его, переворачивают, глаза встречаются, и Сэм все понимает, но они не сильны в разговорах.   
Они не говорят ни слова. Просто имена. Сэм произносит: «Дин», Дин произносит: «Сэм», и они рядом, как планеты на орбитах. Сэм – Солнце, а Дин его Земля. Молитва ушла, молитва вернулась. Они отправляют обряды в обычной односпальной кровати – в выбранном ими храме, их священном убежище. Сэм выстанывает свою веру, а Дин слушает.   
Неоновый свет бросает на братьев тени, прячет их от мира, и Дин теперь понимает. Нет ни Бога, ни Дьявола, нет верного и неверного. Разбитые надвое, испещренные шрамами братья. Сэм – его религия. Сэм – его спасение. 

\------------

В Сант-Луисе, Миссури, они сталкиваются с перевертышем. Он крадет имя Дина, его голос и лицо. Наращивает новую кожу. Сэм так зол, что трясется и расхаживает по комнате, а Дин пытается его успокоить. К несчастью, утешение никогда не было сильным местом Дина. К счастью Сэм хорошо реагирует на секс.   
Так что член Дина спасает город, и Дин даже представить себе подобное не мог. Перевертыш теряет голову Дина, руки и пальцы ног. Он теряет форму до сих пор, пока не остается только паззл на месте преступления и дробилка для древесных отходов.   
Дин спасает город, но не мэрию. Желтое пламя поедает покоробленное дерево. Они должны заплатить, говорит Сэм. Они должны заплатить за укрывательство опасного преступника. Его пальцы путаются в шнурке амулета, и Дин просто ухмыляется. Они отрываются от полиции часом позже на I-70. Копы не могут тягаться с ними. Не с Винчестерами. 

\------------

Когда они проезжают через Сисеро, Иллинойс, собственные лица смотрят ни них с телеэкранов. Передача «Самые разыскиваемые преступники Америки» сообщает нации, что ФБР необходимы братья Винчестеры. Они стали пятном в учебниках истории, дефектом Американской мечты, сказанием о разрушении, которое могло бы потягаться с варварами древности. Они – история для каждого, кто восхищается неправильностью.   
« …разгул смерти и краха… выжившие опознают в двух белых мужчинах печально известных братьев Винчестеров… арестованных прежде за осквернение могил, выдачу себя за священнослужителей… точное количество не разглашается… говорят, количество тел исчисляется сотнями… самый серьезный случай массовых убийств в американской истории… эксперты в растерянности… вооружены и опасны… держитесь подальше… не приближайтесь…»  
Дин в восторге, вне себя от радости, наслаждается вниманием. Сэму приходится силой тащить его прочь от витрины магазина электроники. Дин широко улыбается белыми острыми зубами.  
– Сэмми, ты это видел? – он не замечает встревоженных взглядов прохожих. – Нас показывают в телевизоре, тебя со мной.  
По телевизору, поправляет Сэм, но Дину плевать на грамматику.   
– Мики и Мэллори, – его взгляд последний раз падает на экраны перед тем, как Сэму удается затащить его в переулок, подальше от всевидящих уличных глаз. – Сэмми, они даже тела за нас посчитали.   
Без предупреждения, без знака переключения волны вся кровь в теле Сэма меняет путь, и Сэм зачарован Диновой улыбкой. Он неожиданно швыряет Дина к стене дома, укрывшись в полутьме, и стоит у него тверже гребаного алмаза.   
– Они посчитали за нас каждый труп.   
Никаких спокойных выверенных движений. Облака скрывают луну, и моря кипят. Дин рвет ремень Сэма, скорее, как животное. У него нет больших пальцев, чтобы помочь себе. Руки Сэма – гигантские лапы, неспособные сладить с молнией.   
Наконец, они справляются, скользкая от пота кожа сталкивается со стонами. Сэм не медлит, он слишком далеко зашел, чтобы идти на попятную. Рыча без слов, он разворачивает брата и толкает лицом к каменной стене.   
– Знаешь, что это значит?  
Их стоны наполняют переулок, протяжные и громкие, пока Сэм глубоко толкается в тело брата. Жарко-жарко-жар, весь этот огонь, что Дин держит для Сэма, чтобы брат не вспыхнул. Двумя десятками метров поодаль ноги отбивают ритм по мостовой, невинные, невежественные, не имеющие понятия о разложении, которое дышит тем же воздухом.   
– Они приложили все головы к телам.   
Дыхание тяжело вырывается изо рта Дина, когда Сэм отстраняется, а потом толкается бедрами вперед. Зеленые глаза косят, чтобы встретить его взгляд, и Сэм заставляет его повернуть голову, чтобы добраться до губ, с которых все еще слетают слова, сводящие его с ума. У каменной стены, в тенях, они разделены цветной тканью, но Сэму кажется, они слились воедино.   
– Я ведь тоже считал, Сэмми.  
Нет нежности, нет романтики. У Сэма под ногами мусор, пока он отчаянно врывается в плоть брата. Дико, по-звериному. Это самый основной инстинкт, самое ужасное деяние. Вульгарно, зло, жестоко, грубо, и боже, Сэм думает, нет ничего восхитительнее. Боже, думает Сэм, его брат так чертовски прекрасен. И Боже, думает Сэм, всё неправильно понял.   
– Хочешь узнать, сколько народу мы убили, братишка?  
Половина пламени в Дине, но Сэму кажется, он все равно взорвется. Братишка. Это всё так унизительно, неправильно, отравлено, испорчено, и нет слов, подходящих для Винчестеров. Он вламывается сильнее, и по бедрам Дина, где прижаты к стене тазовые косточки, струится кровь. Бонни и Клайд, Мики и Мэллори. У них не было ничего подобного.   
Дин выгибает шею, прижимается губами к уху брата и шепчет число.   
У Сэма плывет перед глазами, когда он кончает. Бездумно, словно животное, он вонзает зубы в плечо брата, пробует кровь. Дин трясется, будто его бьют электрическим разрядом по нервам. Пальцы впиваются в кожу Сэма. Мир вертится, останавливается и корчится вокруг них. Дин бьется головой об голову Сэма и все еще шепчет, все еще бормочет слова. Дико, по-звериному:  
– Братишка, братишка… 

 

\------------

В Делавэре Дину становится скучно. Скучно-скучно-скучно. Ни монстра убить, ни ничего сверхъестественного посолить и сжечь. Он звонит Бобби снова и снова, пока единственным ответом не остается гудок в трубке. Ничего. Он мерит шагами номер, прощелкивает каналы, смотрит белый шум. Он кружит вокруг Сэма, сидящего в центре номера за чтением, как луна вокруг планеты. Как астероид вокруг планеты. Как спутник-шпион, как муха вокруг человека.   
Сэм срывается быстро. Он вытаскивает пистолет, направляет его в грудь Дину и сообщает, что их сердца бьются не в унисон. Он ничего не говорит, просто раздраженно смотрит на брата, но Дин понимает. Это не означает, что он уступает. Они синкопичны, не сонастроены, но он все равно пыхтит и ворчит, уходя. Сэм не обращает на него внимания, полностью погрузившись в книгу.   
Дин находит бар, выпивает больше положенного и ввязывается в драку. Кулак оставляет отпечаток у него на коже, и Сэм, должно быть, будет ревновать. Что его там не было. Комментатор в голове смеется, когда Дин блокирует следующий удар. «Сейчас покутиииим!» Спустя пять минут в баре тихо, и на ногах остается только Дин. Копы пока не приехали, и Дин хочет кое-что попробовать.   
Бутылка холодит ладонь, все еще влажная от дешевого пива. Человек на полу начинает приходить в себя, но он всё еще податливый в руках Дина, словно пластилин. Широко открой ротик и скажи: «Ааааа». Такое показывали по телевизору, и Дину всегда хотелось попробовать. Он втискивает край разбитой бутылки между губами человека и дергает к углу рта. Кровь стекает по подбородку, как слезливые мольбы. Дин рассекает ему лицо от уха до уха. Широко открой ротик и скажи: «АААААААААА!»  
Полицейские прибывают на место первыми, нервные, неуверенные. В баре тихо, только что-то, кто-то всхлипывает в углу. Они прокладывают путь через разгром. Что-то, кто-то улыбается им со слезами, сбегающими по щекам кровавыми дорожками. Улыбка Глазго, Чеширская улыбка – от уха до уха. 

\------------

В психиатрической больнице Рузвельта таятся секреты, скрытые, как скрипы и стоны в ночи. Призрак отравляет Сэма, пробирается под его кожу и выносит на поверхность весь этот похожий на расплавленную лаву гнев. Он окрашивает мир в черно-белый, осушает зеленые глаза до тех пор, пока перед Сэмом не остается фальшивка. Поддельный брат с белыми глазами и черными зубами, инвертированное подобие.   
Гнев вскипает, барашки на гребне волны. Да как посмела эта тварь притвориться Дином, насмехаться над ним, как тот перевертыш, и остаться в живых? Фальшивый идол, уродливое чучело из плоти и крови. Как он не разглядел обман? Сэм направляет пистолет на черно-белого Дина. Глаза у того расширяются от тревоги и шока. Скрываясь под чужим именем, он думал, что маскировка продержится вечно.   
Сэм в гневе, в ярости. Все было ложью. Фальшивый брат у плеча, обещающий любовь и монстров, скрестив пальцы. Сломленные братья, которые дополняют друг друга – всё ложь. Он кричит на поддельного Дина, спрашивает «Почему?», и Мэри кричит вместе с ним. Спасение и спаситель без масок. Одна большая мистификация, одна большая шутка.   
Вспыхивает спичка, маленькая деревянная палочка с мечтой Прометея. Ярко-оранжевая в покрытом тенями мире. Сэм видит ее, видит цвет, мелькнувший в воздухе, смазанное замедленное движение на черном. Посолить и сжечь, рецепт искупления, экзорцизм дыма и пепла. Кости горят, и цвета потоком возвращаются в этот мир. Зеленые глаза – больше ничего и не нужно. 

\------------

Они заглядывают к Бобби где-то раз в месяц, широко улыбаясь, тяжело дыша, поглядывая через плечо. Каждый раз Бобби встречает их холодным пивом и неловкими улыбками. Он не может ничего с этим поделать, с этой машинальной реакцией на присутствие Винчестеров: натянутые улыбки и дробовик в углу. Будто предугадывая визит, он уже за несколько дней начинает проверять оружие.   
Смысла нет, вообще никакого смысла. Он знает. Бобби точно знает, что мальчики никогда не причинят ему вреда. Но на руках появляется гусиная кожа, а вдоль хребта бегут мурашки. Он прижимается спиной к стене, не успев одернуть себя. Вздрагивает случайно, избегает зрительного контакта. Металл пистолета, холодящий поясницу, больше не дарит ощущение безопасности. 

\------------

В баре в Сан-Франциско широко улыбающийся электрик пристраивается около барной стойки к Сэму. В руках у него пиво, а в походке – нетвердость. Пальцы пробегают по руке Сэма, ставя волоски дыбом. Его зовут Чад – шепот в считанных сантиметрах от губ Сэма. У него неровное дыхание, и Сэм отстраненно гадает, свихнулся ли он или просто пьян.   
Дин ломает руку об широкую улыбку Чада. Никто не останавливает его, пока кусочки зубов и кости впиваются в костяшки. Все замирают от ужаса, будто время остановилось. Оно не остановилось. Нельзя остановить время. Оно идет дальше: каждую секунду новый удар. Сэм, запрокинув голову, смеется, и Мэри смеется вместе с ним.   
– Он не твой, – шипит Дин электрику Чаду, но слова не несут смысла разуму, отвлеченному звездами.  
Потом его сломанные руки обхватывают голову Сэма, пальцы впиваются так, будто пытаются добраться до мозга. Их губы сталкиваются, врезаются, гремят, словно кимвалы. Они электрические цепи, генератор, призванный наполнить энергией мир. Дикая неукротимая гроза по коже.  
Время вокруг возобновляет бег, и их растаскивают чьи-то руки. На лицах злость, кто-то вызывает полицию. Хищнические инстинкты из глубины выбираются на поверхность. Сэм ломает руку, чтобы было как у Дина. Симметрично, парой, метрическая система две-половинки-в-одно-целое. Они разрушают бар до основания, оставляя копов подсчитывать облака пепла. Сломанные руки, сломанные рассудки, сломленные братья, никто не может остановить их. 

\------------

Сэм любит человеческое тело во всей его сложности: карточный домик, вызов силе притяжения. Он изучает анатомию по вскрытиям и расчленениям. Он рисует карту человеческого тела со всеми его мышцами, цепляющимися за кости, похожими на нити марионетки жилами и сухожилиями. Он следует по макаронинам нервной системы, исследует кровеносную систему с ее венами и артериями, словно соломинками для вампиров. Все органы подсчитаны и описаны: форма, размер, расположение, значение – все отмечено на будущее.   
Он рисует карту человеческого тела по трупам, потом окутывается теплом брата и поклоняется этому теплу. Нет ничего прекраснее. Сокращение и натяжение мышц, громыхающее азбукой Морзе сердцебиение, вся эта сила в том, что так легко сломать. Языком по коже он ощущает пульсацию жизни, смотрит, как расширяются зрачки – черные дыры в мозг Дина. И Сэм, Сэм влюблен в человеческую природу. 

\------------

Люди глупы. Как же люди чертовски глупы. Дин убьет их всех. Он развесит их на крюках вместо мишеней для стрельбы. Он освежует их и сделает их внутренности волчьей наживкой. Он устроит резню, бойню. Этот город не выживет.   
Они забрали Сэма, разлучили братьев вот уже больше, чем на день. Тупые ублюдки. Нечего было связываться с братом Дина. Требуется пять мертвых ничтожеств, чтобы найти того, кто знает, где Сэм. Этот жалкий человечишка мочит штаны, а потом Дин сворачивает ему шею. Гнездо у реки – вот куда они увозят будущих жертв.   
Дин останавливает «Импалу» за километр, не хочет, чтобы детка пострадала. Не хочет случайно поджечь малышку. У него ломит суставы, под кожей гуляет зуд, и он чешется дрожащими руками. Ломка. Дину нужен брат, и повсюду, куда он смотрит, сгорает Мэри.   
Часовые умирают слишком легко. Заглушенные ладонями булькающие крики – Дин режет им глотки одному за другим. Он подрывает дверь коктейлем Молотова и не останавливается посмотреть на занявшийся огонь. Сэм во второй комнате, привязан к стулу. С ним шесть человек. Все они умирают.  
Потом лезвия Дина перерезают веревку, и ладони Сэма тут же на его коже, разбивают его на куски. Он прижат к деревянной стене, щепки впиваются в кожу, словно обещания. Он бездумно обхватывает Сэма ногами, забывает о приличиях и смущении, забывает об огне и людях. С пистолетом в руке, он стреляет во все, что движется, и забывает о мире. Нет ничего, кроме «Сэм, Сэм, Сэмми».   
Тупые людишки. Когда Винчестеры снова становятся единым целым, соединяются, сливаются в одно, Дин собирает головы и показывает брату. Сэм широко улыбается – мягкая кожа и ямочки на щеках, острые зубы и огнем горящие глаза, и Дин готов на всё, чтобы видеть эту улыбку.   
Они сжигают городок, река течет красным. Тупые людишки. Они должны заплатить за попытку отнять Сэма у Дина. Мэри кивает, соглашаясь, совершенная в своей белой хлопковой ночной рубашке. 

\------------

Дин все еще напрягается при упоминании «Самых разыскиваемых преступников», и Сэм тоже. Учитывая их лица, расклеенные по всей стране, Сэм думал, будет сложно проехать незамеченными. Он думал, их будут узнавать на каждом углу. Думал, все гостиничные администраторы и официанты, клерки и продавцы увидят кровь на их руках.   
Но выясняется, что люди не запоминают лиц. Они помнят только имена. Винчестеры – просто сказочные злодеи, бессмысленные, безликие. Им не нужна мотивация, только черные сердца. В каждом городе история стала модной, стала новой жуткой пугалкой для непослушных.  
«Веди себя хорошо, а то тебя заберут Винчестеры». 

\------------

Летняя Тампа жаркая и влажная, на одежде темнеют пятна пота. Сэм, полуголый, раскидывается на капоте «Импалы», болтая ногами перед решеткой. В металле под Сэмом отражается небо, он запирает, сдерживает небеса. Дин ухмыляется и мягко подходит к брату.   
Они остановились на живописной дороге недалеко от базы ВВС «МакДилл». Просто одержимость демоном. На их одежде все еще кровь, поэтому Дин оставил ее отмокать в ведре с водой. Вдалеке гремит: не самолеты, а гром приближающейся грозы. Начинают собираться серые тучи, в небе потрескивает и искрит.   
Аккуратно, чтобы не поцарапать детку, Дин тащит брата за ноги к краю капота. На влажной от пота коже Сэм легко соскальзывает, и их бедра идеально встречаются. В его расслабленно прикрытых веками глазах вопрос. Дин лениво вытаскивает Кольт из-за пояса и прижимает ствол к груди Сэма над сердцем, удерживая его. В ответ никакого протеста, не считая сбившегося дыхания.   
Падают первые капли дождя, и Дин наклоняется слизнуть их с кожи Сэма, расстегивая джинсы. Вспышка света неожиданна, словно разжигающие пожар искры. Рука обхватывает Дина за запястье, и он крепче сжимает Кольт. Он ножом распарывает джинсы Сэма: позже он еще получит за это, но пока брат просто стонет под ним.  
Удар грома, звуковая волна раскатывается оттуда, где Небо встречается с Землей. Дин взводит курок, и тот разочарованно щелкает. Сэм взбрыкивает под ним, изгибается, преследуя прикосновение. Взведя курок, Дин отчаянно подтаскивает брата ближе, прижимает к теплому металлу «Импалы». Они оба скользкие от пота, и Дин легко скользит в тугой жар. Сэм шипит, резко дышит сквозь зубы, выгибает шею.   
Трение между ними – огонек, бегущий по фитилю. Взвивается пламя, Сэм свободной рукой вжимает Дина глубже. Снова сверкает молния, и Дин ожесточенно вбивается в брата, впившись ногтями в мягкую кожу. Следом поспевает гром, заглушая полубезумные стоны Сэма. Струи дождя падают густо и быстро, испаряясь, едва коснувшись разгоряченной кожи. Молнии расчерчивают небо, словно вены ангелов. Немедленный раскат грома сообщает, что гроза прямо над ними.   
Дин кончает сильно и быстро, захваченный электрическим разрядом вокруг. Он жмет на спусковой крючок. Ударник щелкает в пустой обойме. Под холодным металлом Сэм сотрясается, дойдя до края, с пистолетным стволом напротив сердца. 

\------------  
Часть 5  
Теперь за ними гоняется ФБР, сев на хвост убийцам в черной раритетной машине. Не страшно. Федералы задерживаются на следах шин «Импалы», тащатся позади в красных останках и мелком сером пепле. Нет ни зацепок, ни свидетелей. У Федерального Бюро Расследований есть правила и постановления, коды и протоколы. Они не представляют из себя угрозы для Винчестеров.   
Угроза – один-единственный человек, охотник, Гордон Уокер. Если ФБР опаздывает на две недели, Гордон – всего на два дня. Хриплый голос Бобби говорит о нем по потрескивающей телефонной линии, и Винчестеры слышат подтекст в его словах. Слова тщательно подобраны, как будто Бобби ходит на цыпочках вокруг проблемы, которую Винчестеры пока не осознали.   
– Он хороший охотник, но опасный. Говорят, он думает, что Сэм – кто-то вроде Антихриста, – братья отказываются смотреть друг на друга, разглядывая вместо этого тошнотно-желтые обои. – Я бы не сказал, что Уокер собирает народ, но он всем говорит, что надо убить тебя, Сэм, и… – Бобби выдерживает паузу, – некоторые соглашаются. У него появляются последователи.   
Дин замолкает, не может говорить на протяжении остатка короткой беседы. Гнев сцепил его челюсти, каждый мускул кричит на этого человека, на этого охотника, который осмелился предположить, что должен убить Сэма. Вены качают ярость в каждую клеточку тела, и он способен думать лишь о том, что эти люди и их самозваный мессия будут прекрасно смотреться в алом.   
Он тянется и сжимает запястье Сэма хваткой, которая наверняка причиняет боль. Сэм не жалуется, только благодарит Бобби и уверяет, что они в порядке. Бобби молчит, не желая вешать трубку и оставлять Винчестеров против мира, а мир против Винчестеров.   
– Просто… – сколько пауз, чтобы просеять слова и сдержать мнения: если бы на месте Бобби был кто-то другой, они бы просто прижали к его коже холодный металл и посмотрели, насколько быстро слова появились бы в таком случае. – Будьте осторожны.   
Связь обрывается. Дин с мрачным лицом крепко держит Сэма. Хватит прятаться от мира. Он уверен, это все у него на лице написано. Хватит прятаться от мира, который хочет убить его младшего братишку. Дин скорее прикончит его целиком, нежели позволит Сэму умереть.   
– Кажется, мы нашли охоту, Сэмми, – говорит Дин с улыбкой, и Сэм широко улыбается в ответ. Рядом Мэри с веселым лицом хлопает в ладоши, но Дин не видит ее, потому что вжимает брата в матрас и никогда не отпустит. 

\------------

Сны Сэма не такие, как у остальных людей, или, по крайней мере, он так думает. Его сны – предсказания, которые медлят часы, дни, месяцы перед тем, как неожиданно проскользнуть в реальность. Как-то ночью он видит, как шипящая тварь выдирает горло женщине, а на следующей неделе находит труп.   
Им нет объяснения, нет уверенности в их существовании. Он не рассказывает о них Дину, потому что не знает, что сказать. «Мне снится будущее, Дин. – Здорово, Сэмми!» Такой разговор не пройдет, не впишется в этот мир. В этих словах не найти смысла.   
Так что он держит всё в себе, а если и просыпается рядом с братом еще до рассвета, то ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он лежит и гадает, откуда эти сны, гадает, почему именно ему суждено видеть грядущее. Это бессмысленно.   
Нынешним утром Сэм внезапно просыпается в четверть пятого. Еще темно, ночь давит, и только ровное дыхание позади удерживает его от порыва включить свет. Он пока не помнит, что снилось, но оно еще придет, сны всегда приходят – в чересчур насыщенных образах и быстрых резких движениях.   
А пока он перекатывается ближе к Дину, ощущая благодарность за то, что рука брата небрежно лежит на его бедре. Им не просто устроиться вместе: слишком много Винчестеров в слишком маленьком пространстве. Но они не жалуются. Дело не в удобстве и сопливых моментах. Дело в уверенности, в доказательстве, что есть кто-то, прикрывающий твою спину.   
Часы показывают восемь к тому моменту, когда просыпается Дин. Его глаза медленно открываются, веки поднимаются, и Сэм видит зеленый цвет, который был скрыт от него ночью. Потом Дин улыбается, потирает большим пальцем изгиб бедра Сэма и впивается пальцами в теплую кожу. Они по-прежнему живы. Никто не убил их во сне.   
– Сколько? – голос у Дина хриплый со сна.   
– Недолго.  
Сэм никогда не рассказывает ему о том, как плохо спит. Никогда не упоминает сны. Ему не нужно, нет смысла.   
– Душ.  
Они не двигаются. Вот так начинается каждое утро, так они обычно просыпаются – медленно и лениво, кутаясь в тепло друг друга. Сэм наклоняется, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу брата, когда в мыслях взрывается воспоминание о сне.  
Гордон. Пистолет. Зубы словно белый мрамор. Глаза просматривают таблички. Комната 53. Пистолет заряжен. Комната 52. Здесь, здесь, должно быть здесь. Черная «Импала» на парковке. Комната 51. Администратор сказал, въехали два брата. Пистолет. Он поблескивает серебром в утреннем свете.   
Сэм распахивает глаза, и у него почти не осталось времени, совсем не осталось времени. В дверях маячит тень, но времени нет. Дверь комнаты 51 открывается нараспашку, и у братьев, переплетенных на кровати, нет времени, никогда не было. Выстрел – Сэм ощущает на себе теплую жидкость. Зеленые глаза смотрят на него неподвижно, и огонь погас. 

\------------

Солнечный свет бьет в глаза, когда Сэм просыпается. Он помнит сон. Сэм помнит: Гордон приходил убить их. Он отчаянно рвется, и чьи-то руки пытаются удержать его. В дверях тень, и Сэм видит только зеленые глаза, но они его больше не видят.   
Его бьют кулаком в челюсть, и Дин здесь, удерживает его, не позволяет рассыпаться. В зеленых глазах беспокойство, они блестящие, живые, такие живые. Свет льется в окно, отражается в Диновых глазах, так что кажется, что огонь все еще горит, огонь всегда горит в брате Сэма.   
Изо рта вырывается стон, и Сэм с ноющей челюстью опрокидывается обратно на кровать. Они в отеле, в тринадцатом номере, и нет в дверях никакой тени. Нет Гордона, который пришел застрелить Дина. Вместо этого брат нависает над Сэмом, положив ладонь ему на грудь, с искаженным тревогой лицом.   
– Сэм? – у него жесткий требовательный тон: Дин всегда прячет беспокойство за шипами и колючками. – Что это, черт побери, было?  
Что ответить? Просто сон, просто кошмар, ничего особенного. Самый легкий путь – без боли, без осуждения. Если выбрать эту дорогу, он будет казаться не более свихнувшимся, чем брат. Не большим фриком, чем брат. Это легкий путь, пока сон не сбудется.   
– Я… это…   
Сэм ругается про себя, закрывает глаза и пытается решить, что бы ответить. Рука Дина – тяжелый груз на груди, и Сэму кажется, что он ощущает сердцебиение там, где они касаются друг друга.   
– Мне снятся сны.  
Вот и ответ. Сэм открывает глаза, и Дин выглядит абсолютно невпечатленным.  
– Мне снятся сны, а потом они сбываются.   
У Дина пустое лицо, тщательно изготовленная маска, которая не показывает ничего, кроме собственного существования.  
– Что?  
– Иногда то, что мне снится, происходит на самом деле.  
Что-то зудит под кожей, Сэм отталкивает руку брата и скатывается с кровати. Дин не двигается, остается полулежать на одеялах и не следует за Сэмом даже взглядом.  
– Иногда мне снится, что кого-то убивают, перед тем, как это происходит, или охота еще до того, как мы ее находим. Не все сны такие, но некоторые…  
У него больше нет слов. С момент они оба замирают на месте, отдавая дань повисшему между ними молчанию. Потом Дин без единого слова выбирается из кровати и исчезает в ванной. Молчание наполняет комнату, но та чересчур большая, чтобы наполниться. Потом включается душ, и все, что остается – отсутствие Дина. 

\------------

Дина будит удар в грудь. Какой-то момент он не может двинуться, пытаясь перевести дыхание, вернуться в реальность. Наконец, сны об «Импале» отступают, а Сэм бьется на кровати рядом с ним, взгляд бешено мечется по комнате.   
Поначалу Дин думает об укрывшемся зле, о каком-то монстре, пробравшемся в номер, чтобы убить их во сне. Но нет ничего, кроме кошмаров. Тщательно уклоняясь от кулаков брата, он пытается успокоить Сэма, пытается прекратить жуткий припадок. Чтобы Сэм пришел в себя, требуется удар в челюсть.   
В конце концов Сэм встречает его взгляд и замечает Дина. В глазах появляется осознание. Дин укладывает его, скользя ладонью по мягкой коже, чтобы убедиться, что сердце Сэма по-прежнему бьется. Он понимает, что на его лице слишком ясно читается тревога, но не может ничего с собой поделать.   
– Сэм? – голос неуверенно скребет горло. – Что это, черт побери, было?   
Просто кошмар, разумеется, просто ночной монстр, пробирающийся по мыслям Сэма. Учитывая всё, что натворили Винчестеры, неудивительно, что им снятся страшные сны, и Дин не глуп, брат в последнее время спал неважно. Тем не менее, таких кошмаров у него еще не было.   
– Я… это…   
Веки Сэма, закрываясь, дрожат, пока он заикается и бранится. Не похоже на обычные нарушения сна.   
– Мне снятся сны.  
Дин не может сдержать недоверчивый взгляд.  
– Мне снятся сны, а потом они сбываются.   
– Что?  
– Иногда то, что мне снится, происходит на самом деле.  
Сэм вылезает из постели, но Дин не двигается, не может сдвинуться. Не может даже проследить за братом взглядом.   
– Иногда мне снится, что кого-то убивают, перед тем, как это происходит, или охота еще до того, как мы ее находим. Не все сны такие, но некоторые…   
В этих снах не должно быть никакого смысла. Не может быть никакого смысла. Сэм говорит Дину, что он другой, что с ним что-то не так, и Дин не в силах это исправить. Сэм говорит Дину, что видит во сне будущее, он абсолютно серьезен, в голос просачиваются страх и опасение.   
Фрик. Это первое слово, которое приходит на ум Дину, и он тут же начинает ненавидеть себя. Это ведь его брат, его Сэмми. Фрик – не то слово, которое можно использовать. Но оно подходит, шепчет частичка сознания. Сэм с его большими руками, которые предали мир огню, предали Дина огню. Сэм видит будущее, и Дин ничего не может с этим поделать.   
Надо уйти. Нет никакой возможности оставаться в односпальной кровати, которую они делят, под взглядом щенячьих глаз Сэма. Он не может остаться рядом с братом, ему нужно подумать. Ванная представляется блаженным убежищем с ее потоком воды из душа и паром, размывающим мир до тех пор, пока не остается ничего постороннего.   
Сэм видит сны о будущем. Дин посмеялся бы над тем, как смехотворно это звучит. Совсем как аннотация какого-нибудь второсортного фильма. «Сэм Винчестер видит сны о будущем, и однажды ему снится тот, с кем он проведет всю оставшуюся жизнь». Но Сэму не это снилось. Пар застилает все, и Дин способен сосредоточиться. Сэму снилось что-то плохое, принимая во внимание мелькающие кулаки и испуганные глаза. Не просто средненький монстр или обычное убийство. Тут что-то еще, и чем бы оно ни было, Сэмми напуган, так что Дин должен убить ублюдка.   
Когда Дин, наконец, выключает воду, его кожа розовая от жара. Трусы валяются на полу, куда накануне Дин зашвырнул их, раздеваясь в спешке. Пожалуй, не помешает их натянуть. Серьезные разговоры лучше вести одетым.   
Когда Дин выходит из ванной, Сэм сидит на нетронутой кровати с отчаянием на лице. Он не поднимает глаз, когда Дин надевает футболку и приземляется напротив. Разворошенная постель пахнет потом и ими, и Дин думает, насколько это неправильно, что запах успокаивает.   
– Ладно, Сэмми.  
Сэм вскидывает глаза резко и изумленно. Он ожидал от брата более суровых слов.  
– Расскажи, что тебе приснилось.  
Поначалу Сэм молчит, разыскивая в выражении лица Дина подтексты. Не находит ни одного.  
– Там… Там был Гордон. В смысле, мы с тобой спали в номере отеля, – он делает паузу, пытаясь припомнить, взгляд становится отстраненным. – Комната 51. Гордон искал нас. У него был пистолет. Я проснулся, но не успел разбудить тебя. Гордон застрелил… он застрелил…   
Сэм осекается, замолкает. Порыв притянуть брата к себе и заставить забыть обо всем почти непреодолимый, но Дин не может потерять нить разговора. Ему нужно узнать, такое ли будущее их ожидает. Вместо того, чтобы снова толкнуть Сэма на матрас, он потирает ладонью лицо, пытается сосредоточиться.   
– Значит, ты думаешь, Гордон собирается подкараулить нас в отеле в номере 51? – Сэм кивает с выражением чистого отчаяния на лице. – И он собирается что? Застрелить тебя?  
– Может быть, – зеленоватые глаза подернуты влажной пленкой. – Я проснулся, когда он застрелил тебя.   
– О.  
Что-то меняется в Дине. Раньше его рассудок застилали неуверенность и отрицание, беспокойство о происходящем, о том, чем стал его брат.   
Теперь вперед выдвигается гнев, зажженная спичка. Гребаный Гордон со своими извращенными идеями. Гребаный Гордон и его комплекс мессии. Гребаный Гордон и его пунктик на убийстве Сэма. Дин порвет его на куски, и тогда посмотрим, кого он назовет Антихристом.   
– Дин? – в голосе Сэма беспокойство, но он смотрит на Дина так, будто у того имеются все ответы.   
– Все хорошо, Сэмми.  
У Дина зуд под кожей, тот самый зуд, который подсказывает, что на его руках слишком давно не было крови. Сэм – единственное лекарство. Сэм или разрушение. Ну и что с того, что тупая Сэмова башка позволяет ему видеть будущее. Это, разумеется, странновато, но просто еще один шрам в их коллекции.   
Дин только что надел футболку, но снова снимает ее и швыряет комом на пол. Широко улыбаясь, он толкает Сэма на матрас. Нет, Дин не собирается ненавидеть младшего братишку за точные предсказания, а это слово – фрик – его уже использовали, чтобы описать братьев Винчестеров, бестолковые людишки с бейджами. Что с того, если они стали чуточку страннее, чем раньше?  
– Дин? – Сэм не сопротивляется, откидывается назад под весом Дина, и все же он не понимает, что творится в голове у старшего брата. – Что с Гордоном?   
В горле у Дина зарождается рычание, когда он трогает языком местечко, куда колотится пульс, чувствует жизненную силу Сэма. Под его руками мягкая кожа, и он впивается пальцами в Сэмовы бедра, поверх старых синяков. У Сэма сбивается дыхание, но он не протестует. Вместо этого он подается вперед, преследуя приятное касание.   
– Когда Гордон придет, мы будем готовы, – шипит Дин на ухо брату голосом, ядовитым от злых намерений. – Он не убьет тебя, Сэмми. Я разорву его на куски и нассу в его погребальный костер.   
Дыхание горячим воздухом касается кожи, пока Сэм покусывает его плечо.   
– Дин, – имя вырывается едва слышно, рваный выдох между стонами, именно так, как его нужно выговаривать.  
– Мы убьем их всех, Сэмми, – зубы впиваются в плечо Дина, и через момент мир перестает существовать. 

\------------

Сэм, прижавшись к боку Дина, смеется над горящими развалинами в зеркале заднего вида. Просто очередной человек, который свернул не там и оказался перед братьями Винчестерами. Просто очередной человек, который очутился не в том месте не в то время. Пистолетный ствол давит на щеку Дина, и он чувствует, как горячий металл разжигает огонь на коже. В итоге палец Сэма дергается на спусковом крючке, и кто знает, заряжен ли пистолет, а вообще, кому какая разница?   
«Импала» под ними ревет и ворчит в такт диким крикам Сэма. Она разделяет с ними веселье, следующее за убийством. Колесница смерти, предвестник конца. Они колесят по стране под защитой ее металлического тела. Они без понятия, где находятся. Дин не смотрел на карту вот уже… Он не помнит сколько. Неважно. Они просто хотят затеряться.   
Дин аккуратно переключает следующую передачу, слышит, как машина резко вздыхает, и чувствует, как она рвется вперед. Они просто хотят затеряться, но при этом ищут свой номер. Пятьдесят один. Он написан на тыльной стороне Сэмовой ладони, вырезан на ней черным, пока в линиях кожи чернила не побежали, словно кровь. Пятьдесят один – криптонит Винчестеров или лебединая песня. Дин не может решить, хочет ли он избежать ее или принять предложенную опасность. Волосы Сэма задевают его подбородок – мягко и невесомо, цепляясь за легкую щетину.   
Из темноты перед ними появляется холм, пологий подъем ведет к звездам, ведет в Небеса. Дин переключает скорость и бросает «Импалу» вперед. Пистолет падает ему на колено: Сэм устал от холодного металла, который нагревается лишь при виде смерти. Сэм двигается ближе, каким-то образом оставляя между ними еще меньше пространства, и спрашивает, куда они едут. Дин просто пожимает плечами, а «Импала» всё стремится к звездам.   
Они в итоге добираются дотуда – вершина мира, гора в центре… ничего. Дин останавливает машину в середине дороги, вытаскивает брата. Перед ними раскинулся спящий мир, огоньки яркие в темноте, как рисунок по точкам на журнальных страницах Земли. Они сидят на капоте «Импалы» и разглядывают огоньки, передразнивающие звезды.   
Это первое, о чем он думает, когда приходят воспоминания об отце, и Дин не знает точно, почему в мысли прокрались мертвецы. Бутылки на заборе выстроились в линию, словно подозреваемые. Выбери одну и сбей. Джон рассказывает, как стрелять, в кого стрелять, что, когда и почему. Отец говорит, что он хороший мальчик, что он убил монстра, тварь, рыскающую в ночи. Отец говорит, он убил плохого парня.   
Не удивительно, что Дин вырос неправильным. Его изогнутые клыки окаймлены красным и виднеются в улыбке, с которой не покажешься на людях. Не удивительно, что он вырос и обнаружил, что не способен определить преступника в ряду подозреваемых. Мир выцвел до серого, потерял черное и белое. Они не знают, кто хороший, а кто плохой, поэтому убивают всех. Сэм и Дин, братья и убийцы. Мир – их устрица, и они оставят от него лишь ракушку.   
На вершине мира Дин притягивает брата поближе. Он откидывается на ветровое стекло, и Сэм нависает сверху, закрывая звезды. Дин прижимает ладонь к Сэмовой, восхищается прикосновением кожи к коже, и может быть, только может быть, он немного пьян. Пустые пивные банки усеяли дорогу, металлически похрустывают под шинами. Сэм ложится на него и шепчет на ухо, рассказывает, что они ищут номер 51. Дин кивает, покусывает его челюсть и ощущает под кожей зуд, требующий смерти.   
Мэри стоит за «Импалой», женщина в белом. Машины проезжают сквозь нее, будто ее там нет, и Дин предполагает, что так оно и есть. Ее взгляд находит его над плечом брата. Улыбка появляется на ее лице, прекрасном и безукоризненном. Сэм скребет зубами ключицу Дина, и смех Мэри толкается в уши. 

\------------

Чтобы найти нужный номер, у них уходит две недели. Две недели бесконечного путешествия. Они исколесили пол-Америки, ведя машину по безымянным дорогам. Судя по форме дорог и глубине разговора, Сэм бы сказал, что они в Арканзасе. Когда они, наконец, замечают знак «Есть свободные комнаты», он поворачивает туда, хоть строения и выглядят так, будто обрушатся, если на них хорошенько чихнуть. Два часа ночи, а они в дороге с пяти вечера.   
Пустое фойе залито тусклым голубым светом, придающим стенам нездоровое сходство с кабинетом неотложки ночью. На стойке лежит маленький золотистый колокольчик, и Дин звонит, пока Сэм не хлопает его по руке. В конце концов недовольный взъерошенный мужчина вываливается из подсобки, смаргивая сон. Сэм выдает самую обворожительную улыбку, не обращая внимания на бурчание Дина.   
– Чем могу помочь? – с привычной скукой интересуется администратор.   
– Номер на двоих, пожалуйста, – Сэм хмурится, когда тот разворачивается к оставшемуся на стенде единственному ключу.   
– Вам повезло, – с поддельным энтузиазмом отвечает администратор. – Осталась только одна комната.   
Подразумевается следующее: вы не можете заявить, что она вам не понравилась, потому что других нет.  
– Номер 51.  
Сэм машинально хватает брата за запястье. Это не отрицание, не отказ, не паника, просто понимание, что они ее нашли. Комнату 51. Конец их путешествия.   
– Звучит классно, – с напускной веселостью говорит Дин.  
Он берет ключ, не успевает Сэм и слово сказать. Покончив с формальностями, они выходят на парковку, подальше от тошнотно голубых стен и человека, которому наплевать. Скрипят двери «Импалы», Дин вытаскивает свои сумки, и Сэм следует его примеру. Они не перекидываются словами, пока еще нет. Им сначала нужно понять, узнать, что произойдет.   
Комната 51 находится на втором этаже, и Сэм поверить не может, что столько народу пришло в достаточное отчаяние, чтобы заполнить номера в здании с облупленными стенами. Наверное, дороги в Арканзасе оживленные в… Он не знает, какой сегодня день. Цифры на двери золотистые, и Сэм помнит их так ярко, помнит, как в его сне они сияли под утренним солнцем.   
– Можно уехать.  
Ключ в пальцах Дина колеблется перед замочной скважиной, но не спешит скользнуть внутрь. Эти слова Дин произносит тихо: не имеет в виду саму возможность, а просто хочет найти выход. Сэм мотает головой, говорит, что они уже слишком далеко зашли. Нет смысла бежать, не от подобного. Гордон настигнет их рано или поздно. Дин заталкивает ключ в замок, Сэм слышит тихие щелчки проворачивающегося механизма и молча входит в комнату вслед за братом.   
Комната тревожно обычная, стандартный номер на двоих, ожидающий крови, которая раскрасит стены. Их тени падают на пол, силуэты очерчены лампами сзади. Сэм щелкает выключателем, и тени исчезают. Он резко втягивает воздух: все в точности так, как он помнит из сна. Он разворачивается к ближней к двери кровати, на которой они заснут, чтобы солнечный свет разбудил их теплыми пальцами. Дин умрет здесь, уже умер.   
Руки движутся инстинктивно, и Сэм крепко обхватывает пальцами пистолет у поясницы: залог безопасности, защитный покров, который имелся у него с того дня, как Джон пообещал, что у него под кроватью нет монстров, но потом что-то оказалось в шкафу. Металл вместо плюшевого мишки, которого можно обнять, когда ночь слишком темна, чтобы что-то увидеть. Жизнь с сорок пятым. Не удивительно, что он вырос неправильным, искореженным.   
Они бросают сумки на стол, принимают душ, чистят зубы – выполняют ежевечерние ритуалы, будто собираются спать, будто всё в порядке. Сэм сдерживает дыхание, или, по крайней мере, ему кажется, что сдерживает, ожидая падения топора, ожидая, когда всё разрушится. Кровать расстелена и привлекательна, надежна, ждет клубка конечностей, кожу, зубы. Дин садится за стол и принимается чистить любимый пистолет.   
Сэм знает брата, законспектировал каждый сантиметр его тела и изучил каждую извилину его мозга. Он знает, как Дин выглядит, когда чувствует себя неуверенно, и сейчас он явно нервничает. Сэм садится рядом, вытаскивает собственный пистолет и одалживает у брата набор для чистки оружия. Они задергивают занавески, отсекая ночь, так что единственный свет падает от прикроватных ламп – слабое оранжевое свечение, как будто крохотный огонек застыл во времени и застыл в стекле. Они просто ждут, затаив дыхание. 

\------------

Утро приходит с ворчанием двигателей на парковке, и за всю ночь братья не сказали ни слова. Закончив чистку оружия несколько часов назад, они просто сидят, просто существуют. Дин не осмеливается двинуться, не осмеливается произнести ни звука, чтобы всё не пошло прахом. Его пальцы покоятся на спусковом крючке, все мускулы подобраны, сокращаясь и расслабляясь в напряженном ожидании.   
И вот в дверях появляется тень. Сэм оказывается на ногах, мгновенно, беззвучно, и Дин просто не может не отвлечься, восхищаясь братом, только на секунду, на единственный удар сердца. Потом он тоже встает. Они прижимаются к стене у двери, слышат, как в замке проворачивается ключ. Дин гадает, жив ли администратор.   
Дверь открывается нараспашку, и Сэм чуть не попадает под врезающуюся в стену дверную ручку. Гордон на пороге, целится в кровать, их кровать. Он стреляет, не успев понять, что кровать пуста. После выстрела воцаряется оглушительная тишина, и Дин шагает вперед. С ухмылкой он вжимает ствол пистолета в затылок Гордону:  
– Одно движение – и ты покойник.   
Сэм подходит и вырывает пистолет из пальцев Гордона. Так легко, проще пареной репы. Дина тянет рассмеяться. Всё, что надо – брат с ненормальными снами, и можно дурить смерть. Он смотрит на брата, и Сэм широко улыбается с ямочками на щеках.   
Локоть бьет его в нос, ломает кость. Это было глупо, так глупо было думать, что он победит с такой легкостью. Голова хлестко откидывается назад, в глазах кровь. Серебристая вспышка – в руке Гордона нож. Всё происходит слишком быстро, всё разъезжается по швам, и Дин не знает, как собрать куски обратно.   
Раздается какой-то звук, крик, вероятно, пронзительный плач раненого зверя. Дин не видит из-за крови, не может разобрать, что происходит, и вот каково это: корабль без якоря, затерянный в шторме. В алой дымке навстречу движется тень, силуэт с серебристой вспышкой в руке. Дин не задумывается, просто вскидывает пистолет и стреляет.   
Молчание. Тишина.  
Он стирает кровь рубашкой. Гордон лежит на полу тут же с пулевой дыркой вместо левого глаза. Сэм сидит на краю кровати, их кровати, стандартной односпальной кровати, предназначенной для двоих. Мэри рядом на корточках, со сцепленными ладонями, будто Бог спасет их. Кровь, слишком много крови, раскрасившей простыни так, как и должно быть.  
Сэм!  
Вяло и невесомо Сэм валится вперед, и Дин едва оказывается рядом вовремя, едва успевает подхватить его. Мэри кричит, где-то кричит Мэри.   
Эй, иди сюда. Дай-ка я на тебя взгляну.   
Он прижимает ладонь к спине Сэма, нащупывает рану, которая вгрызлась в позвоночник. Кровь толкается в его ладонь, и ее так много… господи, так много крови.   
Эй, взгляни на меня. Все не так уж плохо. Все не так уж плохо, а? Сэмми?   
Вот тогда-то он понимает, осознает, что брат истекает кровью у него на руках, и он не знает, что делать. Не знает, как спасти Сэма.   
Мы тебя подлатаем, ладно? Будешь как новенький.   
Из его рта вылетают слова, перемешиваясь с воплями. Он не заметил, как они наполнили комнату, забили ее доверху неуверенностью, паникой и страхом, боже, Дин так напуган. Он не знает, как все еще умудряется дышать.   
Я позабочусь о тебе. Я позабочусь о тебе. Это ведь моя работа, так? Присматривать за несносным младшим братишкой.   
Голова Сэма болтается вперед-назад, безвольно, будто не присоединена к телу. Дин зарывается пальцами в длинные волосы, которые брат никогда не удосуживался подстричь. Длинные волосы, которые будят его по утрам, щекоча нос.   
Сэм? Сэм!  
Он ощупывает лицо Сэма, вжимает большие пальцы туда, где должны быть ямочки, где были ямочки. Мягкая кожа будто рвется под пальцами, но это просто съезжают скользкие от крови руки. Вопли все еще звучат. Глаза у Сэма закрыты.   
Сэмми! 

\------------  
Часть 6  
Острая боль, щелчок, что-то рвется. Что-то в спине. Как будто ноготь ледяного великана рассекает хребет. Ноги подкашиваются, опрокинув тело на кровать. Мир темнеет. Он успевает услышать выстрел, шум падения тела. Пол летит навстречу, но руки – сильные и надежные – подхватывают его. Он знает это лицо, знает так же, как собственное. Зеленые глаза. Он будет скучать по ним.   
Дин что-то говорит ему, произносит слова, которые он не в силах услышать. Все словно в вате. Мир потерял звук, то теряет, то возвращает резкость, будто не получается настроить фокус на камере. Дин подтягивает его ближе, и его подбородок утыкается в плечо брата. Утешение. Ладонь прижимается к его спине, пытается не дать ему рассыпаться, пластырь на смертельной ране.   
Мэри стоит перед ним. Она красива, господи, мама так красива. Сэм бы потянулся к ней, если б только мог двигаться. Потом все меняется. Ее глаза вспыхивают желтым, и все горит, все тонет в пламени. Ее плоть тает, кости обугливаются. Она умирает прямо перед ним, распятая над колыбелью собственного ребенка.   
Мать горит, горит и кричит. Сэм пытается заговорить с Дином, пытается сказать ему, но тело не подчиняется. Короткое замыкание, кто-то обрезал провода, все нервы и сухожилия. Всё ломается, и Дин силится что-то ему сказать. Зеленые глаза. Вот последнее, что он видит перед тем, как взрывается лампочка. 

\------------

Потом кто-то включает свет, переключает дорожку. Сэм дышит. Он жив. Он жив, и нужда вернулась, эта нужда в брате. Он медленно открывает глаза и смотрит вниз. Таращится на собственное тело. Господи, как много крови, красная река, залившая раны. Сэм таращится на брата и свое тело. Нарастает звук, как будто кто-то добавил громкость, и кто-то выкрикивает его имя. Дин цепляется за пустую оболочку и кричит имя Сэма.   
На плечо опускается ладонь, и поначалу почти не ощущается. Он поворачивается и видит перед собой мужчину. Его лицо слеплено из углов, деревянная рамка, обтянутая кожей. Сэму кажется, что он способен разглядеть форму черепа. Ему все равно. Ничего не важно. Он снова поворачивается к брату.   
– Здравствуй, Сэм Винчестер, – голос самоуверенный, так говорят те, кто знает, что высшей власти над ними нет. – Я Смерть. Пора тебе идти со мной.   
Дин приваливается к кровати, обмякшее тело Сэма лежит у него на коленях, голову Дин подпирает ладонью. На его лице выражение, которое Сэм не может точно определить, не может назвать или измерить. Точно не может. Должно быть, оно означает потерю.   
Внезапно перед ним появляется женщина, красивая – со светлыми волосами и точеным лицом. Смерть отдергивает руку.   
– Лилит. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Не обращая внимания на Смерть, женщина обращается к Сэму:  
– Ты должен пойти со мной.   
– Ты не можешь его забрать.  
– Его ждет трон.  
– Сперва я должен увести его. Потом он сделает выбор.   
– Нет времени. Азазелю он нужен сейчас.   
– На кону куда больше, чем ваши ничтожные политические махинации.   
Голоса стихают, Сэм не разбирает, о чем они спорят. Он проскальзывает мимо женщины – Лилит – и садится на корточки рядом с братом. Взгляд Дина мечется по комнате, минует Сэма, как будто его здесь нет, как будто его никогда не было. Пустое тело, покинутый брат. Сэм протягивает руку и смотрит, как пальцы проходят сквозь кожу Дина. Кажется, изо рта вырывается звук, всхлип, может быть, но он не уверен. Зеленые глаза смотрят сквозь, и Сэма никогда здесь не было.   
– Я могу помочь тебе вернуть брата.  
Голос медом льется в ухо. Лилит, пристальный взгляд и улыбка полумесяцем. Она кладет ладонь на колено Сэму, и та не проваливается в призрачную кожу.   
– Делай, как я говорю, и у тебя снова будет Дин, – она машет в сторону нависающего над ними Смерти. – Он не может обещать тебе этого, но я могу.  
– Сэм, послушай меня, – голос Бога или, может, чего-то более могущественного: Сэм слышит, как из слов Смерти утекает время. – Она заберет тебя в Ад. Если ты пойдешь с ней, пути назад не будет, но со мной у тебя останется выбор.  
– Ох, Сэм, не отрицай, – ногти скользят по коже, словно ножи, вознамерившиеся достать душу. – Ты всегда знал, что тебе не место на Небесах, – у Лилит белые глаза: радужка и зрачки соскоблены начисто. – Ты всегда знал, что в итоге окажешься в Аду, – она наклоняется ближе и прижимается губами к его уху. – И потом, что за Рай без Дина?  
Зеленые глаза невидяще смотрят в стену. Пустой Дин, пустая жизнь. Сэм делает свой выбор. 

\------------

В доме Бобби имеются две свободные кровати – всегда. С братьями Винчестерами никогда не бываешь уверен, когда они заглянут в следующий раз. Он слышит рокот «Импалы» еще до того, как видит ее, и Бобби знает автомобили, а этот конкретный лучше, чем любой другой. Детали скрипят, «Импала» кашляет: она ехала слишком долго. Дин загоняет свою Детку на дорогу. Что-то не так.  
Когда Бобби выходит на улицу, Дин уже выбирается из машины. Бобби никогда не видел его таким, никогда не видел, чтобы Дин выглядел таким потерянным, как будто вообще вокруг себя ничего не осознает. Потом он замечает тело на заднем сиденье, не спящее, неподвижное. Волнистые каштановые волосы, которые Бобби помнит еще с тех лет, когда Сэм был достаточно низким, чтобы Бобби мог положить ладонь ему на макушку. Сэм.   
Он подбегает и тянется помочь, но взгляд Дина останавливает его. Если в Дине когда-нибудь и была жизнь, теперь она ушла. Глаза у Дина мертвые, запавшие и пустые: пустошь за зелеными радужками. Палит солнце, но у Бобби по спине пробегает дрожь. В братьях Винчестерах не осталось жизни. 

\------------

Тело неподвижно лежит на кровати. Легче думать о нем вот так – тело, как будто Сэма тут никогда не было. Мэри распята на потолке над сыном, ее плоть скукоживается. Дин хочет рухнуть, чувствует себя так, будто его пнули в живот. Он хочет свернуться в комок, чтобы защитить мягкую сердцевинку, о существовании которой знал лишь Сэм.   
Было тяжело ехать к Бобби с Сэмом, распростертым на заднем сиденье так, будто он всего лишь спит, всего лишь видит сны. Дин все время разворачивался к нему, всё ждал ощущения тяжести брата на себе. Было так тяжело ждать – нуждаться в том, чего никогда не будет.   
– Дин, как ты? – Бобби стоит в дверях у него за спиной, ни разу не взглянув на замершую на кровати фигуру, будто Сэма там никогда не было. – Тебе нужно поесть.   
Вопрос едва касается сознания. Это неважно. Ничего неважно.   
– Я в порядке.  
– Ты не думал…  
– Нет, – его голос громыхает и шипит, словно расплавленная порода из-под земли. – Тронь его, и я тебя убью.  
Какой-то его части неудобно за эти слова, жаль видеть, как Бобби отшатывается. Он в некоторой степени сожалеет, но это правда. Дин каждым сантиметром, каждым мускулом, каждым атомом жаждет убийства. Всё, что он хочет – прикончить этот мир, нагромоздить тела грудой и рвать поверхность Земли, пока Сэм не вернется к нему. Они еще пожалеют, что оставили Дина без брата.   
Мэри разворачивается пустыми глазницами к нему, и Дин кивает ей:  
– Не беспокойся, мам. Я убью их всех. За Сэмми.   
Ключи от «Импалы» все еще у него в кармане, а кровь Сэма на его руках. Он не смотрит на Бобби, уходя, не хочет видеть выражение на лице единственного друга. Солнечный свет скользит по лобовому стеклу, и на момент автосвалка доверху забита трупами. 

\------------

Темно, на Сэмовом существовании задернуты шторы. Но он понимает, что здесь кто-то есть, чувствует присутствие, которое ощущается, как тепло тела. В темноте рядом с ним что-то есть.   
– Сэмюэль Винчестер.  
Если голос Дина был забвением, то этот – проклятие. Сэм бы испугался, если б мог вспомнить как.   
– Я всегда знал, что Азазель отыщет для меня хорошего преемника, но Винчестер?  
Звучит смех, веселый, как будто кто-то смеется над трупом, будто кто-то трясет мертвую герань.   
– Кто ты? – он удивлен, что голос по-прежнему работает.   
– Ты знаешь, кто я, Сэмюэль.   
– Сатана?  
Полувопрос кажется смешным в ту же секунду, как срывается с языка. Сатана? Это просто идеология, общественная концепция, чудовище под кроватью.   
Существо смеется снова, его смех похож на белые комнаты с мягкими стенами и смятение при виде окровавленных рук.   
– Это всего лишь имя, которое вы мне дали. Я Люцифер, ангел. Твои люди любят винить меня за все свои проблемы.   
– Зачем я тебе?  
– Сэмюэль Винчестер, – голос меняется, сглаживается, силится звучать… человечно. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы стать Королем Ада?  
В темноте, где все воспоминания и мысли – стремительные пенные воды, грозящие потопить его, Сэм широко ухмыляется:  
– Верни мое тело. 

\------------

Очень тихо ехать по дорогам ночью, когда уличные огни вспыхивают по сторонам, словно удары сердца в темноте. Очень тихо, когда никого нет на соседнем сиденье. «Импала» никогда не была такой большой без двух братьев, расположившихся внутри нее. Дин специально наезжает на зеркальные рефлекторы, испещряющие дорогу, чтобы услышать другой звук, кроме собственного дыхания. Он включает AC/DC на максимальную громкость, убеждает себя, что так ему лучше. Нет никого, кто бы мог подпевать вместе с ним.   
Потом Мэри поднимает крик. Дин гадал, когда она вернется. Ее тело распялено на капоте, распятая мученица, привязанная к американской мечте. Она горит, и частички ее тела остаются на дороге. Дин концентрируется на белых линиях, пытается не замечать крики. Все ощущается бессмысленным, тщетным. Наверное, он ведет машину навстречу смерти. Наверное, за следующим поворотом он свалится с края мира. Он молчаливо просит, чтобы так и случилось.   
Короткая стрелка минует 12 к тому времени, когда он достает всё необходимое. Перекресток пуст, звезды сияют над ним, словно пулевые отверстия в ночном небе. Рефлекторы холодно подмигивают ему, взгляды из миров, куда никто, кроме него, не желает попасть. Земля легко крошится под лопаткой. Столько людей заключали здесь сделки с дрожащими руками и недоверием. Здесь продано столько душ.   
Она появляется спустя считанные секунды. Она красива, и возможно, в другом месте и в другое время Дину бы она понравилась. Призрачные пальцы отслеживают шрамы на его коже, напоминают о ночах, в которых лишь брат заполнял время до рассвета. Ее глаза вспыхивают черным и прогоняют воспоминания. Дин один и не знает, почему всё еще дышит.   
– Дин Винчестер.  
Ее голос словно кислота и мед, капает густо, как глицерин. Крики Мэри слегка приглушаются, так что Дин слышит слова.   
– Мне следовало бы догадаться. Твой братишка взял выходной внизу, и ты бежишь следом. Как мило.   
Под ее каблуками хрустит гравий, под ее каблуками башни, похожие на небоскребы. Она останавливается перед Дином. Он понимает, что должен ощущать влечение к ней, должен ощущать тепло, но чувствует лишь пустоту. Какой-то гигант вычерпывал его до сих пор, пока у Дина Винчестера не осталось ничего. Ее мягкий розовый язычок мелькает между алых губ.  
– Я так понимаю, ты здесь, чтобы продать душу за драгоценного мертвого Сэмми.  
Его пальцы обернуты вокруг ее шеи, хоть он и не помнит, чтобы двигался. Мэри хихикает между воплями, ткань ее ночной рубашки касается его кожи.   
– Не называй его так.  
Он бездумно наклоняется ближе, между ними считанные сантиметры, чует нотки серы в ее затрудненном дыхании. Она кивает так горячо, как только может, ее глаза отчаянные, будто все еще человеческие. Отпустить ее невероятно сложно. Ночь полнится громким дыханием, и Дин почти видит дым.   
– Ты донес свое мнение, – ее голос тихий и хриплый. – Нет нужды портить это симпатичное тело.   
– Отдай его мне.  
Она оправляет платье, разглаживает несуществующие морщинки.   
– Бери, что хочешь, просто верни его мне.   
Она колеблется перед тем, как ответить, прикусывает губу белыми зубками:  
– Не могу.  
Кольт оказывается в его руках еще прежде, чем затихают слова. Мэри в его голове отчаянно визжит: «Постой! Постой!»  
– Отдай его мне.  
В его голосе забвение, ущелье, куда исчезают люди, чтобы их забыли. Не осталось ничего человеческого, ничего из того, кем был Дин. На момент ее маска соскальзывает, и в глазах появляется дикий ужас.   
– Я не могу этого сделать, но могу сказать, как добраться до него.  
Щелчок предохранителя кажется ударом грома.   
– Чертовы Винчестеры, – шипит она. – Просто выслушай меня! Ни один демон не в состоянии вернуть твоего брата. Не оттуда, где он сейчас. Но я могу рассказать, как найти его. Могу провести тебя туда, не убивая.  
– Как?  
– Ну разумеется, – нервный смешок. – Я тебе скажу, и ты меня убьешь. Вот еще.   
– Почему я должен верить тебе?  
Она неуверенно улыбается:  
– Потому что тебе придется сделать кое-что для меня взамен.   
– Что?  
Лунный свет заливает Кольт серебром. С молнией в руке Дин на момент становится Зевсом против титанов.   
– Что мне надо сделать?  
– Ты пойдешь и повидаешься с Королем Ада.  
Ее глаза сверкают чернотой, и Дин представляет царство мертвых тел. Воображает кровавые реки и тысячи сгорающих вопящих душ. Мэри рядом с ним смеется.   
– Прокатимся. 

\------------

Люцифер устраивает Сэму экскурсию по Аду.   
Повсюду трупы: обезглавленные, расчлененные, утопленные и четвертованные. Везде люди – мертвые, умирающие, а может, они никогда и не были живыми. Их так много: грешники, лжецы, воры, преступники. Убийцы с черными сердцами, конвульсивно подергивающимися, словно боль на электрическом стуле. Воздух полнится криками тех, кто растянут на дыбах, висит на цепях, вверх ногами и шиворот навыворот. Сэм улыбается. Преисподняя – просто галерея человеческих расстройств. 

\------------

Вайоминг, они в Вайоминге. Логично, думает Дин, и, должно быть, говорит это вслух, потому что демон на сиденье Сэма смеется. Он сдерживается, чтобы не придушить ее. Она говорит, что ее имя Руби. Говорит, что ее послал Сэм. Говорит, что помогает ему. Говорит, что дверь в Преисподнюю находится в Вайоминге, и только Дин способен открыть ее. Дин отвечает, если она не заткнется, он ее заставит.   
Они минуют руины, и Дину, странное дело, кажется, что он помнит это место. Обугленное дерево и извилистые рельсы. В центре разрухи одинокая церковь, нетронутая и заброшенная. Да, Дин помнит это, помнит священника, который стоял на коленях и молился Богу, который не ответил. Помнит ладонь брата на своей руке, помешавшую спустить курок. Потом городок в огне, пылающие машины, заполонившие дороги, словно аварийное освещение, призванное указать горожанам выход. Мэри на заднем сиденье хихикает, быстро улыбается, а потом снова принимается вопить.   
Спустя десять минут Руби просит остановиться. Фары «Импалы» пронзают полуночную тьму и подсвечивают резные кованые ворота. За ними кладбище, и Дин закатывает глаза. Вход в Ад на кладбище. Оригинально. Наверное, он и это говорит вслух, потому что Руби кивает и сообщает, что это, разумеется, оригинально, потому что кладбище тут со времен рассвета человечества, осёл.   
Дину хочется сказать ей, в какое место она может засунуть свое заявление, но на первых надгробиях значится «Адам» и «Ева», и дат на них нет. Первая мысль: неплохо бы позвонить Бобби. Он смотрит на телефон: семь пропущенных. Ладонь Мэри ложится на его руку, кожа скручивается в невидимом пламени.   
Телефон едва успевает позвонить, прежде чем на той стороне берут трубку. В голосе Бобби сквозит беспокойство и что-то, почти похожее на страх. Тело Сэма пропало. Оно просто исчезло, и Бобби нигде не может его найти. Уже и местоимения сменились: «оно» вместо «он». Дин уверяет единственного друга, что всё будет хорошо. Неважно, где тело Сэма, потому что Дин собирается вернуть его. Дин собирается позаботиться о своем маленьком братишке.   
– Он больше не маленький, – голос Бобби кажется старше, чем Дин помнит, как будто в считанные часы промелькнула вечность. – Ты – всё, что у меня осталось, сынок. Скажи, что ты не собираешься натворить глупостей.   
Дин предпочитает не упоминать ни Дьявольские Ворота, ни Руби, ни то, как далеко он зайдет, чтобы снова почувствовать кожу Сэма. Их единственный друг, нельзя терять его. Всё будет хорошо.   
– Ну наконец-то, – вздыхает Руби, когда Дин прячет телефон. – Я и не знала, что Дин Винчестер – такая девчонка.   
Он не утруждает себя ответом, просто поднимает взгляд на мавзолей в центре кладбища. Он кажется маленьким, слишком маленьким для того, чтобы быть входом в Преисподнюю. В середине двустворчатой двери вырезан небольшой круг с серебряной пентаграммой внутри. Дин подходит ближе и в центре звезды видит еще один круг, черную выемку, будто на него таращится глаз демона.   
– Кольт открывает ворота, – пальцы Руби тянутся к пистолету на бедре Дина.   
Он останавливает ее, сжимает пальцы, пока суставы не начинают хрустеть. Когда он отпускает ее, Руби отшатывается, но только на секунду. Даже в тусклом лунном свете легко разглядеть энтузиазм на ее лице.   
Ствол Кольта идеально входит в выемку, и Дин гадает, где оборвалась жизнь Сэмюэля Кольта. Внезапно второго шанса больше нет. Песочные часы опустели, и время кончилось. Пентаграмма раскрывается, вращается быстрее, чем Дин способен уследить. За дверью вращаются колесики и шестеренки, древние механизмы пробуждаются от дремы.   
– Двигай! – ему на плечи укладываются руки и дергают его назад, толкают за надгробие, на котором выгравировано лишь «Х»: Руби стоит над ним, и в ее глазах светится что-то, подозрительно смахивающее на голод. – Демоны за этой дверью тысячелетиями ждут возможности выбраться, – она бросает на Дина быстрый взгляд и широко улыбается. – Первое, что они захотят, уютный теплый мясной костюмчик.   
С оглушительным звуком двери распахиваются настежь. Руби вытягивает руку, и Кольт шлепается ей на ладонь. Руби молча роняет пистолет Дину на колени, а в небо над ними устремляется черный дым. Звезды исчезают одна за другой. Дым не рассеивается, просто продолжает висеть в воздухе. В первый раз за долгие годы у Дина по спине бегут мурашки. Бестелесные зрители на гладиаторском поединке.   
– Пойдем, – Руби шагает к Дьявольским Воротам, двери которых висят на петлях.  
Дин следует за ней, стараясь не обращать внимания на зависшую над ними черную пелену. Оранжевое свечение струится из глубин мавзолея, подсвечивая грубые каменные стены огнем. Дину кажется, заглядывать в Ворота – все равно, что смотреть в пасть гигантского дракона, в чьем брюхе не угасает пламя.   
– И что теперь? – спрашивает он.  
В черных глазах Руби пляшут оранжевые точки, когда она заглядывает внутрь.   
– Будем прыгать.  
Дин открывает было рот, чтобы расхохотаться, но не успевает. Руки снова хватают его за плечи и толкают. Словно Алиса в кроличью нору, охотник и демон падают в Ад. 

\------------

Люцифер оставляет его с другим демоном, желтоглазым. Сэм моментально забывает его имя. Они сидят около беспомощной повешенной души, и Желтоглазый рассказывает Сэму историю его жизни с другой точки зрения. Мальчик с демонской кровью, выросший, дабы стать королем. Он никогда не нуждался в чьих-либо указаниях, не то что остальные «претенденты». Сэмюэль Винчестер и его брат – демонам не пришлось помогать им нести Ад на Землю.   
Желтоглазый рассказывает ему о Мэри, о ее распятии, о том моменте, когда демон отдал ее огню. Это больно, больнее, чем думал Сэм – потребность в Дине. Когда Дин с Сэмом, Мэри тоже здесь, со смехом и ласковыми словами. Вскипает гнев, и Сэм хочет убить демона, знает, что способен на это с демонической кровью, бегущей по венам. Может, он еще и не знает, как использовать свои способности, но всё когда-нибудь случается впервые.   
Желтоглазый продолжает говорить, несведущий, ничего не замечающий. Сэм не убивает его, не убьет, пока еще нет. Со стороны Сэма нечестно убивать его без Дина, Дин бы обиделся, и Сэму необходим брат. Желтоглазый рассказывает о плане, о его «судьбе», но Сэм не слушает. Сэм вспоминает, как горели городки, кричали люди, кровь застывала на руках и пальцы впивались в бедра.   
Когда он выдергивает себя из воспоминаний, Желтоглазого уже нет рядом. 

\------------

Они находят его тело. Сэм не знает, как выглядел до того, как вернулся в тело, и не уверен, что хочет это знать. Когда он смотрит на Ад собственными глазами, демон, которая принесла его тело, по-прежнему здесь. Ее зовут Руби. Она, кажется, симпатичная: светлые волосы, гладкая кожа. У нее острый взгляд, а язык еще острее. Пожалуй, Сэму она нравится.  
Кто-то переодел его тело, и Сэм беспокоится по этому поводу, пока Руби не поспевает с объяснениями. Это одежда для коронации, униформа нового короля. Свободная рубашка и мягкие штаны, жаловаться не на что. Сэм хватает Руби за руки прежде, чем она успевает уйти, обхватывает длинными пальцами ее тонкие запястья. Ее глаза расширяются – черные дыры в человеческом теле, костюме для бессмертных. Сэм говорит, что она ему нравится, что он не причинит ей вреда. Вскинув бровь, она отвечает, что он не в ее вкусе, слишком человек.   
Он смеется, запрокинув голову. Он что угодно, но только не человек. Сэм говорит, что она ему нравится, что она должна кое-что для него сделать. Розовый язык, мелькнув, нервно облизывает губы. Наконец, она кивает. Он просит ее пойти и найти его брата. Отыскать Дина Винчестера и доставить его в Ад.   
Руби поворачивается, но Сэм не отпускает ее, пока еще нет. Он наклоняется вперед, пока воздух между ними не становится общим, пока он не начинает ощущать серу в ее дыхании.   
– Отыщи способ привести его сюда живым. Только попробуй его убить, и я удостоверюсь, чтобы ты прочувствовала, каково это – быть человеком.   
Когда его пальцы соскальзывают с ее запястий, на коже уже наливаются цветом синяки. 

\------------

Земля под ногами Дина расчерчена трещинами, как старая кожа морщинами, но твердая, надежная. Он жив и, похоже, в Аду. Каменная дорожка, на которой он стоит, подвешена в воздухе, извивающийся и петляющий хвост голема, который держится лишь на полном отсутствии физических законов. Внизу, сколько глаз хватает, пространство, где должна быть Земля, заполнено огнем. Языки пламени танцуют, потрескивая, пощелкивая, в считанных сантиметрах от кожи.   
И повсюду люди, души, почти скелеты. Каждого поддерживают цепи, что тянутся от впившихся в плоть крюков. Металлическая паутина, протянутая в черной пустоте Преисподней, массовое истребление, раскинувшееся над головой. Пальцы Дина инстинктивно смыкаются на рукояти ножа за поясом. Жажда жестокости пронизывает его тело, но тут же мысли, как всегда, обуревает потребность в Сэме, потребность, которая удерживает его кости воедино.   
– Добро пожаловать в Ад, – на лице Руби снова голодное выражение, взгляд мечется от одного тела к другому. – Давай я проведу тебе экскурсию.   
– Нет, – Дин вжимает лезвие ей под подбородок; охотник и демон, они стоят среди осужденных, и кровь капает им под ноги. – Отведи меня к Сэму. 

\------------

Его усаживают на трон, сделанный из давно разложившихся тел. Далеко внизу горит бессмертный огонь, всегда голодный, всегда ждущий. Впереди демоны, сотни, а то и тысячи. Море одноцветных глаз, наблюдающих, выжидающих, голодных. Ему на голову возлагают костяную корону, сочленения и сегменты впиваются в череп, как тёрн и шипы. Они создали новую религию. Они создали нового бога.   
В толпе беспокойство. Демоны поворачивают головы, отводят взгляды. В толпе кто-то пробирается к нему. Силуэт превращается в тело, которое Сэм знает лучше собственного. Избитое, покрытое синяками, он знает каждый шрам, каждый сантиметр кожи. Сэм двигается и сам не помнит как. Демоны смотрят пристально, в молчании. Сэм обнимает брата и клянется, что никогда не отпустит его. Новый бог, старая религия. Они корабль и якорь, счастливо затерянные в море. 

\------------

Такое ощущение, что они проталкиваются сквозь толпу демонов вот уже несколько часов. Руби ведет его, обещает, что осталось немного. Часы спустя толпа, наконец, расступается. Часы спустя – наконец-то, наконец-то – Дин видит перед собой брата. На постаменте из трупов Сэм сидит на костяном троне. На голове его костяная корона, и это восхождение на престол, празднество, коронация младшего братишки Дина.   
И Сэм, Сэм жив и прекрасен, и он – бог, король. Он – правитель обреченных в империи крови, боли и смерти. Сэм – император нагромождения мертвых тел, король Ада.   
Времени для восхищения и поклонения не остается. Младший брат оказывается перед Дином, и его обхватывают смехотворно длиннющие руки. В мире есть только Сэм, Сэм, Сэмми. Ноги касаются земли, стрелка компаса указывает на север, моря успокаиваются. Они снова ускользнули в тень, за край карты. Сэм весь состоит из углов, волос и мягкой кожи. Дин – из ослабевших ног и белозубой улыбки. Под ботинками хрустят кости, и Дин думает, что это и значит быть спасенным.   
Сэм что-то говорит ему, захлебываясь от волнения. Дин заставляет себя слушать, расшифровывать фразы. Сэм рассказывает ему о мальчишке с демонской кровью, замене Сатаны, власти Ада. Сэм рассказывает ему о Дыбе, и о демонах, и повторяет снова и снова:  
Я нашел того, кто убил маму. Я нашел его, Дин, можно мы его убьем? Я хочу увидеть, как он кричит. Давай убьем его, Дин.   
На ответ нет времени. Кольт в руке Дина, и Сэм направляет его в цель.  
Вон, вон тот, желтоглазый демон.   
Дин не видит Мэри, но, наверное, она смотрит. Джон тоже. Как это называется? Катарсис. Винчестерам нужен катарсис.   
Рука Сэма ложится на Динову, их указательные пальцы встречаются на спусковом крючке. Король Ада и его брат. Их сердца громко стучат вместе, идеально в унисон. Они чувствуют это биение, слушают обратный отсчет. Три. Два. Один. Король Ада и его любовь. Они стреляют.   
Желтые глаза пляшут в буре молний. Месть, искупление. Сэм целует Дина, и они сливаются воедино, братья, которых невозможно разлучить. Шнурок амулета путается в ладони Сэма, Дин впивается пальцами в мягкую кожу.   
И это… Кажется, это и есть спасение.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
